How not to summon a God of Death
by THE GREAT OBSERVER
Summary: What if instead of summoning Diablo, Shera and Rem summoned something far more powerful...a being that has the power to surpass all of the Demon Lords in the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Chapter 1: The Summoning**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class: **[Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. S****o if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks WritIngIsFun_Ck for the Help.**

* * *

"Where am I? What happened to me?" These were the questions the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown asked himself as he drifted away into a never ending abyss of darkness.

"I was with Albedo and Demiurge in my office discussing something...then...I don't remember." Ainz said in a worried tone, as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

A blinding flash of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Ainz could feel some sort of force pulling him into the light, he did not move, letting the light drag him out of the darkness.

"I don't know what's happening here, but I'll get to the bottom of this." Ainz said to himself with confidence, trying to overcome his growing worry and concern at what was happening.

Ainz felt something soft touched the sides of his skull. The blinding light that previously filled Ainz's vision finally disappeared, so he looked around his surroundings. What he saw was quite...interesting. He appeared to be on top of some sort of tower, and he was sitting on top of an altar, but that's not what he found interesting. What was interesting was the peculiar situation before him right now. An elf and a demihuman were arguing with each other about something.

"Yay! I finally summoned something, I'm a《Summoner》now!" said the elf with a wide smile on her face.

The demihuman looked at Ainz with a curious look for a moment before she began to argue with the elf again.

"He's clearly my《Summoned Beast》, I'm the high class《Summoner》here after all." said the demihuman with pride.

Ainz looked at both of them while they argued. _Summon? They summoned me! They dare pull me away from my home and family, and think of me as a mere summon! _Ainz thought to himself.

Rage filled his mind as he imagined the NPCs thinking that he abandoned them. Ainz stood up and the elf and demihuman looked at Ainz. "So...both of you summoned me here?" Ainz asked in a deep, cold tone.

"No! I'm the one that summoned you!" shouted the two of them in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, shocked by the fact that Ainz could talk because normally 《Summoned Beast》 couldn't talk, before starting to argue again. Before it could get any worse, Ainz interrupted them.

"**I'll repeat what I just** **said.**" said Ainz in a deep, commanding tone while activating his **[Despair Aura l]**.

"**Which one of you summoned me?**" a dark fiery aura surrounded Ainz as he said those words. The elf and demihuman were forced to kneel by the sheer pressure of his aura. They could feel their hearts beating faster and their blood flowing rapidly through their bodies because of fear, and the sheer pressure of Ainz's aura. They watched the creature they had summoned walk towards them, the pressure of its aura grew with every step. It looked at them, the two flaming red points of light in its eye sockets acted as its eyes, and spoke.

"**You summoned me here and expect me to act as some sort of pet?**" the creature said, its aura greatly intensified because of its rage.

"**You forcibly took me away from my home and family, and now** **you expect me to serve you!?**" the creature shouted, his aura doubled in size and appeared to swallow the sun. Ainz's aura became so intense that the ground started to shake, and the air appeared to be slowly turning black around Ainz. Ainz looked at the elf and demihuman, both of their faces showing signs of despair, distress, panic, and fear. Ainz was about to kill the two of them in cold blood but his emotional suppression kicked in multiple times.

_Calm down, just relax...and calm down_. Ainz thought to himself as he deactivated his **[Despair Aura l]**. He looked at the elf and demihuman in front of him, kneeling in fear.

_Based on their reactions, they clearly didn't meant to summon me here._ Ainz thought to himself.

"I apologise for my sudden outburst… though I hope you can understand, after all, no one would be happy about being torn from their world and summoned here." Ainz said, trying to apologise for his actions.

"How about we start over, why don't you introduce yourselves." Ainz said trying to make them comfortable.

The elf stood up, her knees shaking and sweat beading all over her body.

"My name...my...my name is Shera L. Greenwood...please don't kill us." said Shera in a trembling voice, tears flowing from her eyes. "If you want to kill someone, please kill me! It's my fault you-" before Shera could even finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ainz looked at the demihuman who had objected. She stood up without hesitation, her eyes gleaming with determination.

"My name is Rem Galleu, my class is《Summoner》, and it's my fault you were summoned here." she said looking straight at Ainz.

"Hmmmm...it's clear that both of you summoned me here by accident, and now both of you are trying to take the blame on your own to spare the other from a cruel fate." Ainz said with slight smugness in his voice.

_They're each willing to sacrifice their own lives to save the others._ Ainz thought to himself. He smiled internally remembering his guildmates. Rem froze as Ainz said those words.

_How did he figure it out so easily?_ Rem wondered to herself. She looked at Shera with a worried face, both of them wondering if this creature they summoned would truly spare them.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom." he said with pure confidence, an aura of authority and majesty that could be felt as he spoke those words.

_Looks like my practices paid off._ Ainz thought to himself as both Rem and Shera was both equally shocked and awed by Ainz's announcement.

Ainz took three steps back and cast **[Silent** **Magic: Create Greater Item]**. After Ainz cast his spell, a three meter tall obsidian throne suddenly appeared behind Ainz, there were beautiful engravings, intricate designs, and glowing red runes carved on it. The throne seemed to absorb the light around it and radiate an ominous dark aura. Its majestic beauty befitting a throne made for a true king of death.

Rem and Shera both released a shocked gasp as they witnessed what Ainz had done. Ignoring them, Ainz sat on his obsidian throne, resting his arms on the armrests. He looked into Rem and Shera's eyes.

"Now then, how about both of you explain to me how you summoned me here, and how will you send me back." Ainz said in a commanding tone.

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class: **[Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. So if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

"So you can't send me back to my world...this is quite troublesome." Ainz said in a worried tone.

After a lengthy interrogation from Ainz, both Rem and Shera had explained to him how they summoned him, and that they don't know how to unsummon him or bring him back to the New World. They also explained a couple of things about the《Summoned Beast》of this world to Ainz.

In both of their explanations the **[Summons]** in this world are called 《Summoned Beast》. A 《Summoned Beast》 is a hostile creatures from another world summoned to serve its《Summoner》. What is strange is that the《Summoned Beast 》of this world are drastically different from the **[Summons]** of both Yggdrasil and New World. The《Summoned Beast》of this world are extremely hostile and most likely will attack its《Summoner》. The《Summoned Beast》will only follow its《Summoner's》orders if the 《Summoner》does a ritual called《Slavement Ceremony》and use an item called《Slave Collar》.

The summoning magic of this world is far more complicated, difficult, and dangerous than the tier-magic of both Yggdrasil and New World. Unlike this World, in both Yggdrasil and New World if you summon a creature using tier-magic, that summoned creature would automatically follow its Summoner's every order without hesitation.

Ainz looked at both Rem and Shera as he contemplated his next actions.

_It's true that they summoned me, but they're not my master. So killing them won't bring me back to my world. **[Greater Rejection]** can cancel out summoning magic, but it can only cancel it out if the **[Summon]** is not yet materialized. So that won't work too._

As Ainz contemplates other ways to bring himself back to the New World he tried casting **[Silent Magic: Gate]**.

Rem and Shera suddenly felt an enormous amount of energy surge around the whole tower, briefly shaking the entire structure...then they saw something they couldn't believe. A 2 meter tall dark purple portal that seem to reap through space and time appeared behind Ainz. The Portal stood behind Ainz emitting an ominous red aura, then the portal begin to convulse, shake, and twist. Before Rem and Shera could even ask what Ainz have done this time, the portal suddenly disappeared.

"It did not work..." Ainz said in a somewhat angry tone. Ainz was about to contemplate his next actions again, but was interrupted by Shera.

"Wait! What did you just do? How did you do it? How can you have so many abilities?" As Shera start asking Ainz more and more questions, Rem just stood beside her internally panicking.

"Wait, stop for a moment and explain to me why are you so surprised I have so many abilities? Is it not normal for a summon to have some spells as well?" Ainz asked.

Rem and Shera look at each other for a moment, a couple seconds past before Rem work up the courage to finally answer Ainz's question.

"Well, normally a《Summoned Beast》only has 1 ability, yet you showed us you have multiple. Firstly, you release that vile dark aura that almost killed us, then you created that obsidian throne out of nowhere, and now you created a weird black portal!"

"First of all, I'm not a《Summoned Beast》. I am an Overlord, the highest ranking undead."

"But you were summoned by the《Summoning Ritual》, so you're a《Summoned Beast》...right?" Shera said, her confusion clearly visible on her face.

"It's because I'm a being that have transcended both death and life. A being that have the knowledge and wisdom that surpasses even the gods. I have tampered with the laws of magic of multiple worlds, allowing me access them if I so desire. This is not the first time I was transported to another world, but unlike before I cannot bring myself back to the world I came from." Ainz said to both Rem and Shera with pure confidence, but in truth almost all that he just said are lies.

"The spell **[Gate]** that I previously used before is a spell that create a portal to the users desired location with 0% fail rate. Using this spell I travelled to multiple worlds. Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim and Helheim." The memories of Yggdrasil nostalgia entered Ainz's mind. "Those are the worlds I have travelled using that spell, but it seems like someone or something is disrupting it."

Rem grew wary with the next few words she spoke. "Actually, there might be a spell or ritual that can bring you back in your World."

"Hmmmm...I'm listening."

"I have connections in the Mage's Association, using their help we could find some way to bring you back to your world."

_Mage's Association? Is it like a Mage Guild?_ Ainz thought to himself, contemplating his next move. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Ainz finally made a decision.

"It seems like you're not lying, well then." Ainz said before lifting himself out of his throne. The magnificent obsidian throne that Ainz previously sat on suddenly disappeared out of thin air as he leaves it.

"How about we make a deal little Rem." Ainz said

Rem look at Ainz with a curious look.

"A Deal? What kind of deal?" Rem ask.

"As long as we're finding away to bring me back to my world, I will lend you my strength. You already saw a small fraction of what I'm capable of doing. With my power, I could grant anything you desire." Ainz said.

Rem was dumbfounded by how good Ainz's offer that she even began to suspect him.

Thoughts started to whistle through the young girl's mind. _Using his power I could defeat Krebskulm...the thing is, should I trust him? He almost killed me and Shera a moment ago, and now he wants to help me?_ Rem could see the King still waiting for her reply.

After thinking about the pros and cons of the deal Ainz has given to her, Rem finally made a decision.

"Deal. As long as you'll help me, I'll do my best to help you." Rem said with a smile.

"Wait! What about me?" Ask Shera, pointing at herself.

"Hhhmmm...prove you're useful and I might help you." Ainz said in a vexing tone.

Rem, Shera, and Ainz descend the spiral stairwell of the《Starfall Tower》to leave it. As Ainz descend the spiral stairwell of the tower, he traced the tower's features with his skeletal hands while Rem and Shera silently follow him.

_How old is this tower? Base on the scratches and the few fragments falling off the walls, this thing is ancient. They should fix this if you ask me, especially if it somehow brought me into this world._

After a few seconds Ainz went through the tower's exit. As Ainz set his foot on the vibrant green grass, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew, making Ainz's magnificent robe flutter for a moment.

Ainz looks around his surroundings...and internally smile.

"This world is full of life like the New World. Vibrant grass, fresh air, and blue skies… unlike my original world." Ainz continued to muse to himself.

"Your Majesty, are you ok?" Shera ask in a concerned tone.

"I apologise, I was just thinking about a great many things." Ainz said as he stroked a skeletal chin. "Now then, where are we going?" Ask Ainz.

"《Frontier City Faltra》, it's the closest city here and the Mage's Association is station there." Said Rem, answering Ainz's question.

"Well then, let's go there." Ainz said

"Well yeah...but ugh-"

Before Rem could even finish her sentence, Ainz already predicted what she's about to say.

"Don't worry about my appearance. Just give me a few seconds."

Ainz pull out a pair of obsidian gauntlets and a peculiar looking mask from his inventory. Shera and Rem witnessing Ainz pull out those items from some sort of dark pocket dimension drew out smiled out of amazement and maybe pride. The obsidian gauntlets Ainz now wore were adorned by crimson red ruby on its knuckles, and a dark red pentagram engraved on its palm. The gauntlets gives its user the **[Greater Strength]** buff while using it.

After Ainz buttoned his robe and secured his gauntlets; Ainz put one of his many his peculiar masks. The mask is actually an elaborately designed, black, and magical; plague doctor's mask. The mask's red lenses are enchanted to give it user **[Far Sight]**.

Ainz, now hiding his undead traits turned to look at Rem and Shera who stood there in amazement, and asked. "So, is this better?"

"Look pretty good on it." Said Rem after shaking her head.

"I would agree would that." Shera said with a small hop

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**


	3. Chapter 3: Future Plans

**Chapter 3: Future Plans**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class: **[Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. S****o if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

After exiting the **[Gate]**, Ainz, Rem, and Shera stood in front《Fort Bridge Ulg》. Immediately before them was a robust stone bridge made over a flowing moat, which lead the way to a much larger stone fortress. Ulg, being the main defence against Demonic incursion, is guarded by dozens of armed guards at a time. Each one of the guards stood in attention ready to defend at a moment's notice for the fortress, bridge, and the city which laid further beyond it. Such a construct could hold out against larger armies, making every man who stood guard cost ten of a sieging enemy.

Almost everyone that has seen the fortress thinks it's almost impregnable.

_Weak...it's too weak._ Ainz's personal thought rang in his head. _This thing is suppose to be the first line of defence against Demonic attacks, yet the guards are not well equipped. The walls are not enchanted to resist powerful physical and magical attacks, and the gate can be easily destroyed by a well placed **[Fireball]** spell. So was there something more to the defense? _Ainz though to himself as he observe the fortress.

As the group approached they were stopped by a guard. The guard held a halberd on his right hand and equipped with a thick metal armour that covers only his upper body, indicating his a lower rank guard. The guard's unprotected eyes scanned over the group before him, but was stopped dead in his tracks when the guard felt Ainz glaring at him.

"Is there something wrong? Why did you stop us?" Ainz ask in an intimidating tone. From his experience as Momon, guards of a city tended to be more bothersome if one submitted to them.

The guard's eyes widened as he took a few steps back, "Well, um...ughhh, I-I'm a...we guards must check everyone that comes and goes to Faltra. I haven't seen you around here, so well...agh...I apologise, but it's important that I know your social status and objectives in coming here before I could let you in." The guard said, sweat bidding on his forehead.

"He's with us, you don't have to worry." Shera said with an adorable smile on her face.

"It's true, so checking him won't be necessary." Rem said.

Ainz watched as the man did not relax until he heard Rem's response. "Oh, I understand, you can go ahead now."

With that they were instructed to pass through a pair of doors to the right of the massive gate. Ainz felt all the stares of people on his back as they took passage through 《Fortress Bridge Ulg》.

It was immediately after they crossed through the fort that they saw the rather large city it was protecting, 《Faltra》. The city is protected by an octagon shape wall made out of stone just like the fortress before, but Ainz could immediately tell it was far stronger and better. Each corner of the octagon stone wall there's a tall tower along with a canal whose water flowed directly through the center of the city. The canal also ran the circumference of the city as a moat, which in tandem with the towers built at each corners of octagon stone walls made the city's defensive capabilities far more superior than the fortress.

_Hmmmm...this is far more better. Tougher walls, more guards, water moat, and multiple towers. Why would they put so much more defense in the city though if they could have just improved the fortress from before?_ Ainz thought to himself as they crossed unimpeded over another bridge.

Shera and Rem casually entered the city without any delay, unlike Ainz who took one step inside the city then suddenly stop.

Ainz felt some sort of magical force surrounding him, so he stopped moving for a moment and cast **[Detect Magic]**. What he discovered peaked his interest and paranoia.

_Hmmm...interesting. I knew there was something special in this city, and it did not disappoint me. So there's a powerful magical barrier surrounding this entire city made to repel demonic items, attacks, and beings from entering. This city really have a powerful extra layer of protection against demonic attacks. Some of my items and equipment are made by demonic beings, and some are even infuse by high-tier demonic magic from Ulbert...but it seems like my **[High Tier Magic Immunity lll] **and inventory is blocking the barrier's affect at my items. Of course it can't stop me from summoning undead or demons once inside._ Ainz thought to himself as he evilly chuckles.

"H-hey Ainz! Is something wrong? You've been standing there for a minute now." Ainz slowly turned to see concerned face of Shera.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about something. Where's Rem?" Said Ainz, trying to change the subject.

"I'm here!" The sound of the Demihuman came from down the road. "We can't stopped, the sun is starting to set. We need to find a place to stay."

"Then it looks like we will need to stay in an Inn, as I don't know the layout of this city so please lead the way." Ainz said to both Shera and Rem.

He received a firm nod from Rem, "Just follow me and Shera so we could get there before the sun goes down."

"Think of us your tour guide." Shera said in a cheerful manner.

"I understand." Ainz said as Shera walked forward to join Rem.

Ainz waited for Shera and Rem to walk ahead 2 feet before casting **[Silent Magic: Time Stop]**.

"Now then, it's time to collect some information." Ainz said pulling out an item from his inventory.

Ainz firmly grasp the item in his right hand, a huge dark red diamond that radiates a thin black aura made out of infernal energies. Multiple blue runic symbols are carved on the diamond's surface, each infused with a powerful high-tier divine sealing spell. A single white feather that glows with holy energy was inside the diamond, still carrying its original aura. The feather's angelic aura and the diamond's black aura however seemed to perfectly mix together, making the diamond look both demonic and angelic at the same time.

"I never thought I would use such a rare item, but desperate time comes to desperate measures." Ainz said before crushing the diamond in the palm of his hand.

After Ainz shattered the diamond, the feather that once inside of it suddenly floated 5 feet in front of him for a couple of moments before it was burned by **[Hellfire]**. A huge summoning circle appeared where the feather was burned. A 2 meter tall, 6 winged, female humanoid creature, clad in golden armour was summoned from the summoning circle.

Each of the summoned mercenary monster's black wing's feathers are made from black metal. Its face is hidden behind a featureless golden mask. Multiple black spikes coated with dried blood are protruding out of its body and golden armour. Furthermore, spike chains made out of unknown black metal are wrapped around its legs and arms.

The creature that Ainz had summoned is a level 95 fallen angel, **[Seraphim of Great Torment]**. An extremely rare type of angel, the only way to summon it is to have a rare item that can only be collected by 500 karma players called a **[Feather of the Seraphim]**, and successfully transform it into **[Feather of the Fallen Seraphim]**. The **[Feather of the Seraphim]** originally summon 1 level 90 **[Seraphim of Great Life]**, but if a demon player that has -500 karma corrupts it, it will be transformed into **[Feather of the Fallen Seraphim]** which summons 1 level 95 **[Seraphim of Great Torment]**. The main benefit of such a being, however, was its immunity to time alteration magic and its ability to summon a horde of unique undead even though it's also a summon.

Ainz was reluctant to use this item from the beginning because this was a gift given to him by Ulbert before leaving the game.

_If I remember correctly Ulbert created this by stealing and corrupting Touch Me's **[Feather of the Seraphim]** to piss him off. Thank God I calm Touch Me down right on time, or else he and Ulbert are going to fight each other again. They almost destroyed the entire 6th floor's Coliseum already that week. _Ainz thought out loud to himself, a phantom smile coming across his face.

The fallen angel slowly float down to the ground, it immediately bow in front of Ainz to show it's respect to its master.

"I have come to serve you my Master." Said the fallen angel in a course and rough voice.

"I want you to collect as much information as you can about this city as fast as possible. The information I want is this city's citizens average level, its layout, its economy, the races that lives here, its population, and I also want you to check if there's anyone here that could possibly post a threat to me." Ainz said in a commanding tone to the fallen angel.

"I will do as you command my Master."

"Oh, and one last thing before you do what I command you to do."

"What is it my Master?"

"Do not let anyone know you exist." Ainz tried his best to emphasize this point.

"I won't ever forget your order my Master."

"Now then, carry out your mission."

After Ainz said those words, the fallen angel instantly took flight to swiftly finish its mission. The angel cast multiple spells on itself while flying. The spells the angel cast on itself were **[Complete Unknowable]**, **[Mass Information Gather]**, **[Mind of God]**, and **[Greater Perfect Speed]**. All spells perfect for the art of information gathering at an extremely fast rate.

The fallen angel also summoned **[Shadow Knights]** to help it collect information. The **[Shadow Knights]** are undead humanoid wraiths that tend to remain invisible until they killed a target. They had a special ability that when they killed a target, they gained the ability to shapeshift just like a doppelganger. While they won't gain the creature's stats, it was flavored to be a kind of sleeper agent taking a place among the peasantry.

Ainz stared at the setting sun as he waited for the **[Silent Magic: Time Stop]** to lose its effect, the black and white sun soon resuming its color. Ainz follow Rem and Shera down the main street.

Ainz glanced about the city as he followed Rem and Shera in the crowded street. A lot of the city's buildings made out of either stone, wood, or both. The citizens of the city are quite diverse, something that Ainz did not expect. Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Demihumans and even...demons?

Ainz's eye stayed on one of the creatures just long enough to cast **[Silent Magic: Discern Species]**.

_So...they're technically《Human》, but because of their demonic heritage they possess a 《Demon》 subspecies? Strange, wouldn't that just make them tieflings? _Ainz though to himself with a promise to look into this further.

Turning on the corner of a much less crowded street they arrived in front of the Inn. The Inn is almost identical to nearby buildings, it's a two-storied building that's made out of stone, has a wooden door, and triangular roof. The only thing differentiating it from the other buildings is its signboard. The two had already made their way inside, so Ainz grabbed metal doorknob of the Inn's wooden door and casually entered the inn without hesitation.

The first floor of the Inn had a reception desk along with a lively bar where compatriots can drink, eat, and intermingle with fellow compatriots if they desire.

The other two seemed stunned by the sight of their merriment, so Ainz walk up to the reception desk and stare at the yellow cat-eared receptionist. Because of how tall Ainz is, and the way he looks at the receptionist, anyone who could see Ainz right now would think his looking down at the receptionist.

Said receptionist blushed a little as she looked at the Sorcerer King. "Um...I'm the poster girl of the Inn《Relief》, Mei-chan...can I help you sir?"

Ainz reached into his robes, bringing out a small ornate coin on the table. "I want three rooms, one for each of us. How many of these coins would you need me to pay in?"

Mei-chan slowly picked up the Sorcerer Kingdom's gold coin and studied it. Her eyes started to widen as she looked, which Ainz was expecting. As to Pandora's Actor's advice, the coins were forged with a much higher concentration of gold. Ainz could only smile as the Sorcerer's Coins, which is how everyone referred to it as, became a merchant's best friend.

Soon enough after biting the coin the girl's assessment was complete and she gave a smile. "While Mei-chan has never seen a coin like this in her life, she can definitely give you three rooms for it!"

"Oh, and could I get an isolated room, one that has a window to the alley." Ainz only hoped the girl did not find it suspicious.

Her eyes seemed to grow a small smile. "As you wish sir! I'll give you and your party members the best rooms this inn can offer! Just give me a moment first!" Mei said, leaving the reception desk for a moment.

"Rem, can you make contact with your connections in the Mage's Association as soon as possible. I wish to talk to them as soon as possible. Umu, and send them in my room when they arrive." Ainz said to the smaller cat girl.

"As long as you hold your end of the bargain I'll do my best to help you return to your world. Just don't blame me if it take a while before the Mage's Association find a solution in your predicament." Rem said in a serious tone.

"I'm back! Here's the keys to your rooms." Mei said while handing Rem and Shera silver keys. Though when she got to Ainz, he was given a peculiar black key with a small ruby engraved on the key's head. "Sir, your room is the 5th room near the end of the hall in the 2nd floor."

As Mei turned to the other two, Ainz left Rem and Shera so he can prepare his room on the 2nd floor. After climbing the staircase and making his way down the hall Ainz stop in front of his room's entrance. The door of his room is made out of high quality dark wood, and the handle was made out of polished silver. Different from the other doors he just past, which was all made from normal oak wood and has a normal metal doorknob. Using the key given to him, Ainz open the door and enter his room.

Inside the room is a large wooden bed with a soft wool mattress covered by a red velvet sheet, on top of which sat two soft white pillows. The room's wooden floorboards are all polished up, and the room's meringue painted walls seems to glisten because of the illumination coming from the crystal chandelier hanging on top of the room. A tall wooden bookshelf filled with books is on the right side of the bed, while on the left side is a wooden drawer where the owner of the room can put their belongings. The room's window has a wooden frame, while the glass pane seems to be of higher quality than the glass they use in other windows of other rooms.

"Not bad for a base of operations, if a little too gody." Ainz said, closing the door and casting **[Magic Lock]** and **[Greater Magic** **Lock]** on the doorknob. Now only him and anyone that he has given permission to enter his room can open the door. Of course Ainz would likely hear hell if they employ any maids, but security was worth much more. Well then, let's begin. **[Widen Magic: Anti-Information Magic Wall]**,** [Widen Magic: Divination Breaker Area]**,** [Widen Magic****:** **Anti-Observation Field]**." After casting multiple anti-divination spells, anti-spy spells, anti-observation spells, and casting **[Alarm]** on just about everything, Ainz felt a little bit of security. His mind almost exhausted, he lied down on the bed.

"Finally, some alone time for myself. I wonder how's the information gathering missions been going?" Ainz spoke out loud to no one in particular.

The thought of grabbing one of the books on the shelf came to mind, but one of Ainz's **[Alarm]** spell suddenly alerted him that someone entered his room. Ainz however just calmly leave his bed, completely confident that he knows who entered his room. Of course the Overlord felt a little sad he could not rest for more than fifteen minutes.

"I have returned, Master." The Fallen Angel said while kneeling in front of her master, behind her multiple **[Shadow Knights]** doing the same.

The Sorcerer King coughed a little into his hand to prepare his phantom throat. "I want to hear your report." Ainz said in a commanding tone.

"As you wish my Master. After using multiple **[Mass Discern Enemy]**, we now know that the average level of this city's citizens are 1-5, the guards 10-15, while the adventurers who also protect this city and slay Demonic beast are quite high level, 20-60. Some few high ranking adventurers are even 60-65." The Mercenary NPC did not once take a breath as it spoke.

"So there's also adventurers in this world, their levels are extremely high as well…I find that worrisome and interesting." Ainz quickly marked down in his mind to be wary of large adventurer groups. "Did you find anyone that could possibly be a threat to me?"

"Yes Master, the lord of this city, Chester Ray Galford. After using **[Discern Enemy]** on him multiple times...it was revealed he's level seems to exceed level 100."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Ainz shouted, his paranoia suddenly skyrocketed after hearing what his summon just said.

The fallen angel and her summons was suddenly taken aback from Ainz's shout, but none of them seemed to have taken much worry in such a predicament.

"We're shock as well when we first saw it. That's why I cast multiple **[Discern Enemy]** on him to make sure it's true, while my summons cast **[Life Essence]**, **[Mana Essence]**, and other stats observation spells."

"So, what did you find?" Ainz asked as the emotion suppression kicked in.

"His stats and level don't match up. Even as his level exceeded 100, all of his stats are that of a level 70 **[Warrior] **at best. It's the same for this city's citizens, guards, and Adventurers." The fallen Angel explained.

"So the level cap and leveling system of this world is different as well…" Ainz said, his paranoia for the most part gone. "thank you for your report."

"I'm just happy I was of use to you, my Master. I know that the Lord of this land is not a big threat to you, but the fact he surpassed level 100 indicates that he has a lot of skills and experience that should not be ignored. His sheer experince likely surpases my own due to age."

"Your worry is valid, I understand." Ainz grew a phantom smile at the competency of this peculiar summon. "Now then, I want you and your summons to do something."

All the heads the **[Shadow Knights]** Soon rose while the Angel recieved. "**We are** **listening, oh Summoner**."

"I want half of the **[Shadow Knights]** to use their innate invisibility skill to protect Rem from the shadows, and I want the other half to do the same on Shera. I also want them to spy on them and report if they detect any strange occurrences. You are only allowed to reveal your existence if it's truly necessary." He turned to the one's in questioned. "Is everything clear?"

"**WE SHALL DO AS YOU COMMAND, GREAT LORD OF DEATH!**" All the **[Shadow Knights]** shouted simultaneously, before turning invisible and dispersing to carry out their mission.

"As for yourself." Ainz turned to the Fallen Angel. "I want you to guard me. But your appearance and equipment will attract attention, and unlike the **[Shadow Knights]** you don't have an innate Invisibility skill which you can freely use. You constantly using Invisibility spells on yourself while your on my side well also cost some problems, so use this." Ainz said, pulling something out of his inventory and handing it at the fallen angel.

The Fallen Angel reached out to receive a silver necklace that has a small golden statue of an angel holding an emerald hanging on it.

"It's a legendary class item called **[Angel's Hidden Grace]**. It grants any angel that uses it the ability to use **[Complete Invisibility]** without expending any mana. You'll be using that to hide your existence, don't lose it." Ainz thanked himself for carrying such a handy item on hand.

"My Master, I thank you for giving this humble servant of yours such a valuable item." The fallen angel said as she puts on the necklace.

Before Ainz could even reply to his summon's word, a loud knocking came from the other of his room's door.

"Hey Ainz, my connections in the Mage's Association is here. They want to meet you down in the 1st floor bar. Shera's getting them something to eat." The voice of Rem came through the door slightly muffled.

"I understand, I'll be down there in a moment." Ainz went over and started moving some furniture to make noise. "I just need to fix some stuff here."

"Ok, just don't take long."

The slight sound of footsteps walking away, Ainz waited for a couple more seconds before talking to his summon again.

"Stay behind me while Invisible at all times, only attack and act if I command you to or if it's necessary. You are only allowed to communicate using **[Telepathy]** so we don't attract any attention. Do you understand."

The Fallen Angel nodded to Ainz's word, to which the Overlord assumed was it following the new order.

Ainz left his room and descended down the 1st floor. As he entered the bar he scanned his surroundings. The bar's walls are made out of stone, while the floor, ceiling, counter, and tables are made out of dark coloured wood. The only one that's currently inside were sitting at a long table. At the head was a well dressed women with a pair of mages to her side while Rem and Shera sat opposite of them. Luckily none were aware of them, but Ainz could see a dozen of invisible **[Shadow Knights] **thanks to his undead vision.

As Ainz walked towards a seat, he noticed the large pile of plates and a grinning inn mascot handily moving them. Rem and the woman were chatting with each other across the opposite sides of the table, while Shera was stuffing her mouth with a lot of sausage. The Overlord honestly did not know what to make of that, feeling that was another's department.

As Ainz took a seat between the girls as he observed the woman and the mages behind her. The woman was beautiful and kind looking, a soft smile can be seen on her face. She has long blue hair with robes that matched her color. Ainz noted the porcelain wand she held at her side, the collector's spirit sturing in him for just a moment.

The two bodyguards that stood diagonally behind the woman wore brown mage robes that went down to their feet, and held a long staff in each of their right hand. Whether they were stronger than her remained to be seen, and Ainz didn't wish to risk upsetting them with divination magic.

_Well at least they look the part, She must be high ranking officer of this Mage's Association. _Ainz thought to himself as he observed the woman and the two Male mages. _Rem has kept her end of the bargain it seems._ Ainz though to himself as he stole a glance at Rem.

As Ainz's chair slowly creaked, he felt one of the mages glaring at him. He was getting almost red in the face, but the two at either of Ainz's side paid him no heed.

_Why is he glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?_ Ainz thought to himself, before waving it off and began focusing on his main objective. Gaining as much information of this world as possible.

Ainz once more coughed into his hand to grab everyone's attention. Soon enough they all stopped. "I think Introductions are in order, I am The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. But please, call me Ainz."

The blue hair mage gave a calming smile. "My name is Celestine Baudelaire, current Head of the Mage's Association. You can call me Celes if you want, it's nice to meet you Ainz."

_Head?! So she's the leader of the Mage's Association! Looks like Rem does have some powerful connections on her side._

"I apologise for bringing my bodyguards. My high-ranking position requires me to have protection at all time." Celestine said, explaining the reason for her bodyguards presence.

"Don't worry, I completely understand." Ainz said in an understanding tone. "If I were not in this predicament, I would be followed at least one maid wherever I go. I presume that Rem already told you why I require your help?"

"Yes, your situation is quite unique. This is the first time in history that a《Summoner》, accidentally summon a very powerful and high ranking being such as yourself." She nodded to herself with a curious face about her. "It might take a while for us to find the right spell or ritual to send you back to your world, but as the head of the Mage's Association I promise you that we shall do are best to bring you back."

"Thank you Celes, I really appreciate your hel-"

Before Ainz finish his sentence he was interrupted by one of Celes's mage bodyguards, who slam his left fist on the table.

"How dare not show respect for Lord Bordorel!? It's true that Lord Bordorel give you permission to call her Celes, but the fact you didn't even put -sama on it makes you lower than a peasants." Said the mage with pure hatred in each word, his eyes filled with the look of disgust and rage as he stare at Ainz.

"Galluk! that's rude, show some respect. You already know that Ainz is a king that holds vast amount of magical knowledge."

"Lord Bordorel, we just know that because Rem-sama said that he told her a lot about himself when she was with him. How should we know that he did not brainwashed Rem-sama in believing that his the king of this make believe 'Sorcerer kingdom'!?"

Ainz felt a slight bit of agitation but decided to enact [How to act kingly card 25]. He waved his hand with a fluid motion, "While I should be offended by your accusation, Mr. Galluk, you have brought up a good point. I assure you that Rem is not under any mind-altering spells."

The man quickly turned to Ainz with fury in his eyes, to which Ainz still wondered how the hell did he get this guy angry. "Oh, your not going to address your claim as a King!"

Ainz's eyes narrow on the silly man. "I am a King, so if I truly wished it is within my rights to address your superior as my lesser. But we have agreed to forgo such formalities to conduct business. Do you realize you are bringing shame upon your employer acting this way?"

The man quickly looked over to Celes, who almost buried her head in her hands. With a face soon peet red, the man continued to speak like a maniac, "I-I'm sure you are just some fucking fake. King of Dumbassery and Ruler of the Tomb of Bullshit is-"

Galluk suddenly stop saying anything as he felt something come upon him. It was a primal fear, Galluk felt the fear of death itself. All within the bar's atmosphere suddenly became tense as the entire room was filled with pure killing intent. All knew the source was Ainz, and all were gripped by it.

"I would tolerate you insulting me. I even tolerated you insulting my kingdom, but you insulting the Great Tomb of Nazarick...my guild. My home. People like you deserve nothing more than death." Ainz said in a deep, intimidating, yet calm tone.

Everyone that heard what Ainz just said felt a shiver down their spines, even the **[Shadow Knights]** who are meant to be immune to fear because of their undead nature felt fear for the first time.

Galluk can't move because of the sheer fear he felt, he felt like death is looking down on him like a human looking down at an insect. He began to rapidly breath in and out uncontrollably, his eyes rapidly looked for possible exits, and sweat bidding on his forehead. His entire being was shouting for him to run, but he's body won't move because of the fear Ainz would kill him if he tried to runaway.

Ainz reached out towards the man, a phantom form of a heart appearing in the hand that seemed too alive to be fake. Eyes were upon it as Ainz slowly collasped his hand onto it, but then didn't.

Ainz's emotional suppression had finally kicked in.

_If I kill this man now, I would be a murderer and lose all the good will I built up_. Ainz though to himself, he slowly clicked off the **[D****espair Aura I]**. _Nazarick does not forget though_.

Galluk looked at Ainz with eyes filled with despair, misery, and fear. In an instant he fell onto the table with his face buried in mashed potatoes.

The entire bar was silent, everyone that has witnessed what happened was both equally dumbfounded and terrified. Normally any person who have witnessed what happened would just stay quiet, but not Celes. The experience she gain over the years from trade, magic, and politics allows her to maintain a calm facade even in dire circumstances.

"I apologies for Galluk's actions L-Lord Ainz. I think it's time to leave, we will talk about this in the future." Celestine said in a calm and calculated manner.

"Yes...next time, I need to go outside for a moment." Ainz said, staring at the fainted Galluk who now laid on the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut.

"I assure you this incident won't happen again." Celestine and her other mage bodyguard dragged the fainted Galluk body left the bar and exited the inn.

As Ainz was getting up to head out Rem was before him. "I-I held my end of the bargain. It's your turn." Rem said to Ainz, staring so hard she could see the two balls of crimson fire acting as his eyes.

"It seems like it, umu, we'll talk about it tomorrow. I will be in my room."

Ainz left the bar making his way up the staircase before returning to his room.

"Angel, I want you to do something." Ainz said as he stares down at the alley near his room using his room's window.

"What is it Master?"

"You already scanned the entire city, soon I want you to teleport me to this city's Underground sewer systems." Ainz's ire rested on what lay outside his window. "I also want you to infiltrate the city's Lord's house and steal all the information on the underground network."

After Ainz finished his sentence a group of 3 drunk men drunkenly entered the alley.

"**[Greater Teleportation]**."

With a flash Ainz appeared behind the group of drunk men, a soft thump alerting them to his arrival. The group stopped for a moment and turned around and looked at Ainz, then all of them evilly smiled as two of the men pulled out a weapon, while the other starts cracking his knuckles.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." One of the men said, brandishing a dull knife. He was a tall man with a thin body, wearing a brown leather clothes that has multiple small holes on it.

"That's some nice robe you got there, and those gauntlets you have has some pretty rare gems attached on them." Said the tall, bulky, and bearded man of the group as he walked closer to Ainz while loudly cracking his knuckles. He was wearing a metal armour that covered up his upper body over normal leather clothes.

"How about you do as a favour and give us all your stuff, huh?" What seems to be the leader group of the group of drunk men arrogantly said. He was equipped with a full set of metal armour, a leather scabbard, and a sword that has a long metal blade. He unsheathed his sword and pointed its blade at Ainz.

In response to their actions, Ainz just raised his hand. "**[Grasp** **Heart]**."

The tallest one suddenly fell down, his lifeless body laying in front of the two men. They barely had enough time as Ainz was upon the two of them. He lightly touched the one who carried the one who possessed the knife, "**[True Death]**". Just as the one before, he dropped to the ground without issue.

"H-hey wait! P-" The man did not even gain the chance to plead as Ainz grabbed his throat. He quickly lashed out at Ainz's arm, but the blade bounced off without doing a single bit of damage. With this knowledge, Ainz snapped the man's neck with monstrous strength.

As the last one fell, his mercenary came to his side. It did not bat an eye as it looked upon the corpses before them.

"Angel, I want you to teleport me and their bodies into this city's sewer system, after which I want you to steal the information I want." Ainz instructed.

The Fallen Angel just nodded, silently touching both its master and the corpses. Within the next instant Ainz was welcomed with a scenery of a dreary underground made of sturdy stone. The tunnel of this sewer was different from what Ainz's expected. There wasn't any flowing water and even a stench of the sewer, the only thing indicating it was a sewer tunnel was the green moss growing out of its walls and the dampness of the floor.

_She must have teleported me into an abandoned part of the sewers. _Ainz thought to himself as he examined his surroundings. _I must figure out some way to pay that summon back._

Ainz pulled out a small black leather bag out of his inventory and throw it at the damp floor, spilling its contents. Dozens of small green beans that glows a sickly green aura was laid scattered on the damp floor. Multiple vines, branches, and flowers started to grow from the seeds. After a couple seconds pass, all of the seeds have grown into their true form, 6 feet tall, humanoid creatures made out of wood. All of them are unique in their own way, some have long dark green vines that acts like hair, some have beautiful flowers or sharp thorns growing all over their body, and some have tree branches growing on their face.

"Listen, I want all of you to use the spell **[Rapid Mass Earth Control]**, **[Greater Alter Earth]**, and your special skill **[Alter Terrain]** to create new underground tunnels connecting every building in this city. I want each tunnel to have a 7.5 feet in diameter and use the spell **[Earth Balance]** to maintain the stability of the tunnels." Ainz ordered his summons.

All of the summons instantly followed Ainz's orders, all of them expertly used their magic and began rapidly create new underground tunnels in a matter of seconds.

"I have returned with the information you desire Master." Said the Fallen Angel bowing in front of Ainz.

"Oh, you're back. Hand it to me."

The fallen angel pulled out the blueprints from her inventory and handed it over to Ainz.

"Hmmmmm, excellent… Excellent indeed." Ainz said as he closely examined the blueprints.

After examining the blueprints, Ainz used his skill **[Create Low Tier Undead: Elder Lich]** on each of the corpses of the drunks he previously killed.

The corpses of the drunks liquefied into puddles of black slimy liquid, the black liquid puddles slowly rise and took a humanoid form before turning into their true forms, **[Elder Liches]**.

The 3 **[Elder Liches]** all holds a black twisted staff adorned with a large red crystal on top of it in their right hand, and wore old, luxurious, black robes that covered their skeletal bodies.

"We await your orders, Master." Said the Elder Liches simultaneously in a coarse and deep voice.

"I want you to help, guide, and command all of them on creating a secret underground tunnel system." Ainz said, giving the blueprints of the city and its underground sewer systems.

"We won't fail you, Master." The Elder Liches said while bowing, afterward they help the summons build the underground system their Master desire just as ordered.

"Master, forgive my foolish, but if you truly want this underground system to be made quickly, why not use your undead?" The Fallen asked. "You could mass produce them, they won't get tired, they don't need to sleep, eat, and breathe, and they would stay completely loyal to you until the day they die."

"It's true that mass producing undead and using them as workers is practical, but to permanently make them stay I require hundreds, upon hundreds of corpses." Ainz nodded to himself. "Killing hundreds of people for a permanent undead army will also attract attention from this city's lord, he won't just sit when cases of missing person starts to rapidly rise."

Ainz pointed his index finger at one of his summons. "Do you know what that is? That's a **[Nature Guardian]**. I'm using them instead of undead because they could use 1st-5th tier druidic and earth magic, which allows them to freely alter the earth around them. Unlike undead that needs the proper equipment to mine the tunnels, the **[Nature** **Guardians]** could simultaneously create multiple tunnels in mere seconds using their magic. Undead will also make a lot of noise when mining unlike the **[Nature Guardians]**."

"Thank you for explaining, Master. By the way, I also infiltrated the Mage's Association and discovered something interesting." The fallen angel said as she pulled out a black folder from her inventory and handed it over to Ainz.

Making a note to himself to maybe summon another Fallen Angel Ainz opened the folder read its contents, his flamelit eyes becoming much more pronounced.

_So that's why Rem needs my power...I never expected someone so young and innocent to bare such a great burden. It wasn't only her, her mother also had to bear the burden of carrying the soul of this《Demon Lord of the Soul, Krebskulm》. Dangerous. _Ainz looked back to the Angel. "You said you discovered this inside the Mage's Association, right?"

"I discovered it in a hidden compartment in a drawer inside Celestine's office. It was protected by multiple layers of anti-theft magic and alarm spells."

"It seems like this information quite classified." Ainz quickly bound it together the way he found it. "Put this back where you found it and leave no evidence." Ainz said, handing over the folder back to the fallen angel.

The fallen angel bow in front of Ainz before immediately using **[Greater Teleportation]** to exit the sewers to hastily do what his master told her to do.

Ainz stare at his summons as they do their work, he stroked his chin as he contemplates his next actions.

"Looks like everything is moving." A small smile crept on his face, "I wonder if this is how Demiurge feels when a plan starts to come together."

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**

It took me a while before I finish a chapter 3 that exceed 2000 words just like some readers requested, but here we are! The update took me quite awhile because of the following as well.

**1.) I got really, really, really sick.**

**2.) I have a to visit my dead relatives becase of All souls day here in the Philippine.**

**3.) Christmas is slowly coming and anyone that has either a Filipino friend or Relatives would know we take Christmas very seriously.**

**(Power Scaling is a pain in the Ass.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hostile Encounters

**Chapter 4: Hostile Encounters**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class: **[Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. So if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

"A-ah, I think I drank too much of this, HAHAHA AHAHA HA!" A drunk mage happily said while holding a bottle of rum in his right hand. To say the man had enjoyed a night of drinking was putting it nicely.

He drunkenly pulled opened the door to enter the Mage's Association, but stopped midway as he heard a crying sound. He followed the sound for about a minute until it lead him inside a desolate alley where he found a beaten up young boy.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The mage placed the bottle of rum on the ground as he slowly walked towards the kid.

looking at the wounds and bruises of the beaten down kid, few words entered the mages mind. "Who did this to you?"

The kid look at the mage with his tear filled eyes… and widely smiled.

"**You humans are too predictable.**" The kid said in a deep demonic voice.

"W-what?" The mage nervously said.

The kid slowly stood up as a thin black aura surrounds his entire body. He slowly walked towards the mage while looking down on him with his crimson eyes, his sadistic smile growing wider as he got closer.

The mage looked at the boy with a terrified expression and tried to run away. Before he could even take a single step however the kid materialized a dark longsword in his right hand and stabbed the mage's stomach with it.

The kid laughed with sadistic glee as he slowly transformed into his true form, a **[Shadow Knight].**

"**MAWAAHAHAHHA! What? Surprised?**" The **[Shadow Knight]** mockingly said at the dying Mage.

The Mage grabbed the sword's blade and tried to pull himself off of it, but each attempt was futile and just caused more pain for him. He tried calling for help, but each time he tries opening his mouth it automatically shut itself.

**"Don't try to even scream, my sword is enchanted with the [Curse of Silence].**" The **[Shadow Knight]** said as he twisted his sword. The sword's blade suddenly glowed red as it absorbed all of the Mage's blood, instantly killing him.

The** [Shadow Knight]** pulled the sword out his victim's stomach and let the man's lifeless corpse drop dead on the floor. He proudly raised his sword, pointing its blade at the starry night sky. The sword's blade glowed crimson red just like before, it released all of the blood it absorbed and it began coating the entire body of the **[Shadow Knight]**.

The blood that covered the **[Shadow Knight's]** entire body started to morph and take shape, after a few seconds the blood completely copied the Mage's body and clothes perfectly.

"**Ok, let's Test this form**-Ahem!..Good, it's seems like I successfully copied his vocal chords."

After testing his new form, the **[Shadow Knight]** stole the Mage's belongings before burning his body using the **[Incinerate]** spell until the body was nothing more than a pile of ash.

"**[Message].**" Upon uttering those words he felt his mind tether to his master.

"This is Shadow Knight-013, my infiltration of the Mage's Association is about to begin. I'll be giving a report about my findings as soon as possible."

[Do so soon.] His Summoner Fallen Angel said.

[For the glory of Ainz Ooal Gown.] Both the Fallen Angel and the **[Shadow Knight] **said simultaneously.

* * *

"That wasn't bad." Ainz said to himself as he closed the book he just finished reading. It was a book that came from the bookshelf near his bed, the 3rd book he finished reading this night. As an undead Ainz didn't need to sleep, eat, and drink so he spent the entire night instructing his summons on how to build his secret underground tunnel system, observing the city's near by forest for potential test subjects using scrying magic, and reading books to pass the time.

"It's morning already? Time goes by pretty quick these days." Ainz said to himself in a somewhat sad tone.

Ainz left his bed and placed the book back into the bookshelf. He was soon descending down the 1st floor and entering the Inn's bar, his steps causing everyone to stop for just a moment before resuming this meals.

Ainz scanned the entire bar trying to find Rem and Shera, but unlike last night the bar was oddly crowded. After a few seconds Ainz found them eating breakfast, Shera once more stuffing her face full of pancakes while Rem seemed to be in deep thought.

Since the Overlord had nothing better to do he took a seat next to the catgirl. "Rem, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...I was just thinking about our deal." Rem said while poking at the plate of eggs and bread infront of her.

"Is that so, umu, why is it that the bar seems to only be inhabited by Demihumans? Actually, why do they keep staring at me?" Ainz said feeling the collective eyes of all the people in the bar on his back.

"Stares, what do you mean?" The Elf quickly perked up her head before giving it a slight shake. "Oh, Rem, how about you explain it." With what must have been her moment of brightness, Shera resumed her meal.

Rem stopped poking the meal for just a moment. "It's because humans don't want to stay in an Inn filled with Demihumans. I'd say based on your height, regal way of walking, your expensive robe and gauntlets, and the dreadful aura of Majesty that you radiate; they know that you're not human or Demihuman."

"So it's discrimination..." Ainz whispered to himself, the memories of his time in Yggdrasil suddenly flooding back at him.

"So they don't accept heteromorph among their kind either."

"Heteromorphs? You mean like Devils and Orges?" Rem claimed with an agrivated face. "You'd be right. Of course the other side thinks the same way as well, since they tend to think of us demihumans as tasty appetizers."

"There was some discrimination as well in the Sorcerer Kingdom because of some Humans, Demihumans, and Heteromorphs who thinks themselves as far more superior than other races." Ainz slowly moved forward in his chair. "But all are equal under my rule. Discrimination is one thing I will not stand for."

"Really, I'd like to see your Kingdom someday." Rem said with a smile adorning her face.

Since the mood was good Ainz did not want to waste such good timing. "Rem, umu, is the strength of this world's inhabitants measured by levels?"

"Well yeah!" Shera quickly butted in. "I don't know what level I am yet, but a friend who's an Elven Archer told me my level is most likely 40." Shera said in a slightly sad tone.

"I'm a level 40 《Summoner》." Rem proudly said without hesitation.

_Level 40? She's quite high level. _Ainz though to himself as he analyze the information given to him. _But based from my observation her stats doesn't match a level 40 **[Summoner]** classed Player. So **[Fallen Angel]'s** report about this world's inhabitants levels and stats not matching is true. That** [Fallen Angel]** is far more intelligent than I give her credit, I really need to give her something as a thank you._ Ainz thought to himself as he continue analysing Rem.

"Actually Ainz, I was wondering what level you are?" Rem asked Ainz.

"Oh, my power is too immeasurable to be measured by the concept of levels." Ainz said in a confident manner while internally begging they would buy it.

"Normally if someone else said those words they would sound arrogant, but after seeing what you're capable of I believe you."

"Yeah! If you ask me you might be too powerful." Shera quickly said before her eyes started widening. "I mean I saw you materialized Galluk's heart a-and almost crush-. And that Aura that-" Soon Ainz could not even hear the girl, who was now curling up in a small ball.

_I think I traumatized her. Yeah, that first meeting I almost killed her and Rem, and last night I almost killed Galluk right in front of her. I might, no, I have mentally scarred her._ Ainz thought to himself as he saw the chittering ball that was an Elf.

He felt bad for potentially giving Shera permanent nightmares just like what happened to the empire's Knights after witnessing the Katze plain Massacre. She was chipper a moment ago so maybe if he changed the subject quickly.

"I was planning to visit the Adventurers Guild in this city." Ainz announced the firs thing that came to mind. "If I remember correctly both of you are adventurers right?"

"Y-yeah I am! B-but I'm not yet registered so technically no." Shera's quick shift from depression to excitement was mind boggling.

_Thank god that worked!_ Ainz thought to himself as he gave a small internal cheer.

"There's an instructor and a magic mirror in the Adventurers Guild that evaluates someone's level." Rem said with a matter of fact tone. "That way the guild would know the strength of adventurers and what type of quests are best given to them. After all, it would be quite troublesome if some random level 20 party suddenly decided to take a dragon slaying question and get instantly massacred."

After saying all that Rem grew a mischievous smile. "Knowing Shera, she's most likely level 10 and would only be given nothing more than beginner quests."

"H-hey! I know that's not true, I'm most likely either a level 40 or 50!"

"You've said it yourself, the one that evaluated your level in your kingdom was a Archer and not a Mage. Which means your evaluation is most likely be wrong."

"I'm not registered yet so I don't know my level is, but I know that I'm surely above your level."

"I doubt that." Rem confidently said with a smug look on her face.

Before Shera and Rem could start an argument, Ainz stopped the both of them by asking a question that has been bothering him since last night. "So how strong is the Demon Lords of this World?"

Rem and Shera suddenly froze for a moment, they look at each other, then look straight at Ainz

"W-Why are you asking us that question?" Rem asked hesitantly. To Ainz however, he felt her eyes sharpen when he asked that.

"It's because in the world where I came, I fought and killed a high ranking Archdevil who called himself the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth." Ainz announced.

After a few moments of thought he continued weaving his 'accomplishment'. "This Demon Emperor has the ability to summon vast amounts of powerful Demons, control the weather, summon Meteors out of the sky, control hellfire, and control time. If this world's Demon Lords has the power on par or even exceed Jaldabaoth, well one needs to be prepared."

Those sharp eyes were now complete. "So basically you want to know how powerful they are so you can kill them before they become a hindrance to you?" Ainz however caught the small smile at the corner of her mouth.

_So it's true, so the Demon Lord Krebskulm is really inside of her. Is this Demon Lord equal to myself as a level 100 player or something else? Still, its death is needed to secure our deal._ Ainz thought to himself, he imagined the fight between himself and this unknown foe, the two of them duking it out above an open field.

"Wait, you said that this Demon Emperor could control time right? What do you mean by that?" Shera asked, her confusion can be seen on her face.

"He was able to cast a 10th tier spell called **[Time Stop]**, which just like the name suggests, stops time." Ainz felt his phantom brows furrow.

"Wait, does that mean you can stop time too!" Shera suddenly stood up and shouted out of surprise.

Everyone in the bar instantly turned their heads at Shera's direction and looked at her with confusion.

"Agh-A...Sorry everyone, you can continue eating." Shera shyly said with a blushing face as she sit back down on her chair.

"Hmm, umu, based from your reaction it's seems like Chronomancy is either rare or don't exist in this world." Ainz made a mental note never to mention it again. "Now then, about my question."

Rem was the one to answer. "It truly depends on which demon lord, some are physically stronger than the rest, while others have some sort of unique ability that give them an edge in combat. All of them however have the abilities to amplify the power of Fallens and heal them, they can also increase the number of Fallens and Demonic Beast if they want. Long story short, they're all powerful demonic beings that's considered to be a country level threat. Even if only one of them appeared, all neighbouring kingdoms must band together to defeat it or else they will all die." Rem said in a serious tone, slowly gipping her stomach.

"I understand, it seems like this world has far more dangerous entities than I initially expected." Ainz said as he stood up from his chair and looked at both Rem and Shera.

"I'll be in my room, knock on my door after both of you are finished eating so we can go to the Adventurers Guild together." Ainz said at the two of them before leaving the bar and returning back to his room.

Ainz quickly cast **[Message].** "Angel, how's the Infiltration of the commoners and nobles of Faltra?"

[Master, we've successfully replace dozens of commoners of different races with **[Shadow Knights]**. They have planted the seed of conflict and have began causing different races to hate each other. The smartest and most adaptable **[Shadow Knights]** have successfully replaced Lesser and Minor Nobles. Doing so has given us control over 15% of Faltra's economy. We have considered replacing High Nobles, but we scrapped that idea because they're always surrounded by guards and trusted servants that will instantly know there's something different with the Noble.]

"Excellent, you did well Angel." Ainz mused to the Angel.

[Master, I am unworthy of your praise.]

"Nonsense, you might be the most competent summon that I have ever summoned, a simple praise is not enough if you ask me."

[Th-thank you Master.] The Fallen Angel said with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Hmm, I haven't given you an official name yet, I have just been calling you Angel. Hmmmm, I already been calling you Angel...so why not give a name suitable to your species?...is the name Angel Imperatrix alright?"

[Any name that is given from you, My Master, is a name that I will proudly take.]

Even though Ainz could not see it, his sure Angel is smiling. "So you like it, good. I have to go now, I still have to check the Adventurers guild to measure this city's adventurers strength and see if I can sway them in joining my side."

[I understand, My Master.]

After both Rem and Shera were done eating their breakfast, Ainz and the two of them travelled to the Adventurers guild. The guild was located in the western part of Faltra, which wasn't far from the inn where they're staying.

The Adventurers Guild building was made out of stone, but after that it was a stereotypical house. Even while the Adventurer's Guild looked like that, the fact it took up a majority of the street made it easy to realize what it was. The door, windows, and even the front steps of the Adventurers Guild was abnormally large, making Ainz wonder if it's possible that this Adventurers Guild might have some adventurers that belongs in large type races like **[Giants]** or **[Trolls]**.

Ainz, Shera, and Rem entered through the large wooden door of the Adventurers Guild. The interior of the Guild was similar to the bar inside the inn, but unlike the inn the guild was covered in dirt and dried up blood. The furnishings themselves looked as if they had gone through a war themselves.

Multiple adventurers from different races are currently present in the Guild. Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Demihumans, and Demons all of them releasing an intimidating aura and wearing their best weapons and equipment.

_How… unfriendly. _Ainz thought to himself as he observed his surroundings.

The fact that the Guild was rundown isn't the issue, the fact that the 'Adventurers' of this city that's supposed to be its protector are acting and looking like barbarians is the problem. Cooperation was one of the greatest necessities when maintaining a group of any size.

Hell, he even saw a Dwarf male and an Elf female adventurer arguing at each other about a quest that the other person wants. After arguing for what seemed like minutes they just decided to beat each other up with fists. The other Adventurers that saw this decided to remove the tables and chairs around the two of them and then start cheering the both of them instead of stopping the fight.

Even if they're indeed strong, the fact that they would do such barbaric acts proved that great reforms were needed, or maybe he would need to start from scratch.

Rem soon walked in front of Ainz while making a show with her hand. "The Adventurer Registration in the 2nd floor is now done. We should go and register Shera before it gets any more noisy."

"Hey, I am not noisy!" Shouted the noisy one towards a Cat Girl who was already heading up the staircase.

Ainz and Shera soon followed Rem without hesitation. While Shera was slightly scared from before, it seemed that jab got the Elf out of her fearful state. Ainz had to admit with a phantom smile, they must have been really good friends for Rem to know Shera needed that.

The Adventurers that saw Ainz, Rem, and Shera look at them with curiosity and confusion. "Hey, who's that guy with Rem and Shera?"

"I don't know, maybe some sort of High ranking Noble base from his regal way of walking."

"His wearing an expensive robe, elaborate weird looking mask, and gauntlets that seems to be enchanted by strong magic...Maybe his a powerful Wizard?"

"A wizard that has an intimidating aura around him, ha! His most likely a Warrior."

The group ascended the wooden stairs, They came to a balcony where one could easily overlook the first floor from what seemed to be a reception desk. The counter was being manned by 3 female dog like demi-human receptionists who shared the same face and figure, so Ainz instantly knew they're triplets. Each of the receptionist wear different coloured clothes; one wears green, the other yellow, and the last red.

On a whim Ainz cast **[Silent Magic: Discern Species]**, the result coming up **[Dwarf]**.

_Eh!? Those three are female Dwarves!? _

It's true that this is a different world, but for Ainz it's still weird to see female Dwarves that had dog-like tails and ears, which was completely different to the muscular and bearded females from the Dwarven Kingdoms and Yggdrasil. Sometimes Ainz cursed himself that he couldn't tell the difference!

Ainz stood in front of the green-clothed receptionist and examined her tails and ears.

"Uhhhh, is there s-something wrong sir?" The green-clothed receptionist said in a trembling tone, seemingly both flustered and terrified by Ainz.

The Overlord could only sigh, feeling that things may have gone a little overboard. "One of my associates wishes to register as an Adventurer."

"It's me!" Shera happily said with an innocence smile on her face.

The attendant's vision turned lastly towards Rem who gave her a solemn nod. "He's an acquaintance of mine, you don't have to worry."

"Oh, I-I understand. Now then, here's the Adventurer application which you have to answer to become an official Adventurer." Explained the green-clothed receptionist as she handed over a form to Shera.

Shera took the form, and using a feather pen and ink bottle given by the green-clothed receptionist started answering the form.

"Name...Shera L. Greenwood...Country of Origin...Greenwood Kingdom."

Ainz's phantasmal ears quickly perked up. "Hmmm, umu, Shera if you're last name is Greenwood, and you are from the Greenwood K-"

"I'm not royalty and have zero connection to any of them! I was just given that name by my parents!" Shera said with a blushing face.

Rem and the green-clothed receptionist stare at Shera with confused looks on their faces, but shook their heads in the end. Ainz on the other hand, knew a lie when he hard one so horribly bad. It was so bad that Ainz would have accused the Girl to be Pandora's Actor if Ainz didn't know they were on completely different worlds.

"Ok, now I'll measure your job aptitude. Are you a《Warrior》,《Magician》, 《Archer》?"

"《Summoner》!"

"Magician measurement it is then. Ok, after answering the explanatory items on this contract, you need to put your signature and a blood a seal at the bottom right."

"Blood seal!? You need me to drop my blood on this!?" Shera's eyes went as wide as saucers when she yelled that.

"Y-Yes miss, this is needed so the guild won't be liable or sued if an Adventurer get wounded or die."

Ainz internally scowled after hearing this. An organisation making their employees sign a contract so they won't get blamed if they get hurt or die, it reminds him of the Mega Corporations that ruled his world. 'Why would the company pay for disability benefits of a defective worker when it was their fault getting hurt?' was always their reasoning. Seeing the girl sign such a thing, while necessary, left a bad taste in Ainz's mouth.

Shera took a small knife that was given to her by the green-clothed receptionist soon making a small cut to her thumb. A small drop of blood came out of the cut, after which Shera pressed her thumb against the lower right part of the form.

"Use this to heal your wound, only use a small amount." Ainz said, giving Shera a minor healing potion he secretly took out of his pocket dimension so he won't catch the intention of the receptionists.

"Wait, is this...is t-this-"

"No, it's not blood. It's a minor healing potion. A lot of people keep mistaking it as blood in their first time seeing it." Ainz naturally explained it to Shera. Such was the reaction he got from his past experience giving the same potion to Enri.

Shera opened the potion and put a drop of the red liquid on her cut. The cut glowed a light green colour before it was completely healed.

"Wow! It healed up so fast."

"It was only a small cut so it was extremely effective. Keep the potion, you might need it later."

"Shera, it's time for your aptitude test." Rem said.

"Indeed Rem-Sama," The Receptionist said while raising from her seat. "We'll do the aptitude test and level Judgement now. Would you please kindly follow me."

The green-clothed receptionist guided Ainz, Shera, and Rem to stand in front of a full-length mirror that was beside the counter. The mirror's frame is made out of gold and a couple of gems are decorated on it as well. Even though the mirror was quite intricate, it was cloudy and dark, not showing any kind of reflection.

"Um...what is this?" Asked Shera.

"It's a mirror that measures someone's magical power. All you have to do is to put your hand on it and pour your magical power at it." Rem explained. She stood in front of the mirror, touched it, and then poured her magical power at it.

After receiving Rem's magical power, the mirror's dark and cloudy appearance cleared away, showing Rem's reflection. The reflection was vivid and only reflected the upper half of Rem's body, the other half of the mirror remained clouded.

"As expected of Rem! She have surpassed level 40! Her magical power have greatly improved as well!" The green-clothed receptionist gladly said.

"Thank you." Rem said with a smile on her face. She removed her hand on the mirror, it returned to its original clouded and dark state.

"So that's how it work. Ok, my turn!"

Shera put both of her hand on the mirror and started to pour her magical power at it. The clouded mirror began to clear up and showed Shera's face.

"Impressive! The mirror is clear enough to count your eyelashes and the pit of the stomach, your level 30!" The green-clothed receptionist excitedly said to Shera.

Ainz nodded at the information taken, how being level 30 is respectable in this world. This will indeed help him on scaling his own power on this world's inhabitants, something which pleases Ainz greatly.

"Only level 30!?" Shera said in a sad tone.

"I told you I was stronger than you." Rem smugly said.

"I'm just newly registered that's why you're still stronger than me! I'll get more than you're, you'll see!"

"I doubt that." Rem confidently said, but in truth she's deeply relieved that Shera is weaker than her.

In the background Ainz mused at the mirror. _An item that can estimate someone's level. That would be a great addition for my kingdom's Adventurers Guild...I wonder if I can duplicate it using **[Create Greater Item]**?_

Ainz originally wanted to cast **[All Appraisal Magic Item]** on the mirror after witnessing its ability. The problem is, the mirror measure someone's level by being poured magical power at it. If Ainz indeed casted the spell, the mirror will measure Ainz's level even without physical contact with it, causing a great many things to go wrong. From breaking a promise with Rem to revealing his power, the Collector decided to stay his hand from this prize.

"Um...E-Excuse me sir, do you want to measure your level?" Asked the green-clothed receptionist as she realized Ainz was examining the mirror.

"No. I'm only here to accompany and help Rem and Shera on their quest if they'll take any, and see what this Guild is like." Ainz said with a practice wave of his hand.

"I apologise, but I won't allow that!"

Ainz, Rem, Shera and all of the three receptionist instantly turned their head at the one who just proudly proclaimed. After seeing who it is, both Shera and Rem showed a look of disgust while Ainz instantly became vigilant and started to analyse the situation.

"And who might you be?" The annoyance in Ainz's voice evident.

"I am Emile Bichelberger! The Adventurer's guild Warrior examiner! Guardian of all Woman and a level 50《Herculean Warrior》!" Emile proudly proclaimed.

Ainz studied Emile and his equipment. His build was a slender and tall man with blond bushy eyebrows and hair. Equipped was a golden armour that protects his entire body except his head, which Ainz admitted was standard. Of all things however he was holding a longsword with both of his hands and currently pointing it at Ainz.

"Ainz, be careful. He's supposed to be the strongest in this guild." Shera whispered.

"A level 50 being the strongest in this guild?" Ainz quickly noted how his level was higher than Gazef Stronoff.

Ainz was kinda shocked by the fact that Emile was the strongest in the guild even though his level was only 50. Further based on the fact that Emile is using what seems to be High-Class armour and weapons in this world's standards, and has a class that's named《Herculean Warrior》which seems to be a rare job class, Ainz was quite instantly cautious of him.

"Ha! I'm the-"

"Hold it!" Ainz quickly raised his hand to stop the man. "before you go on your heroic and or intimidating speech, can you explain to me why are you doing this?"

"It's quite simple really! I won't allow a suspicious person such as yourself to accompany two beautiful young ladies! What if you're some sort of pervert who just want their body!" Emile said with pure determination in his voice.

All of the Adventurers in the first floor heard what Emile, with cheers following it as well.

"Emile, there's a big misunderstanding here! He is helping us, so back off!" Rem yelled with a feral sneer while Shera is standing behind her glaring at Emile.

Ainz was kind of surprised the cheers died down just as fast as they started. The atmosphere became silent and awkward for a long time before Emile spoke a word.

"Ahem!...It appears to be I'm in the wrong, I apologise." Emile said as he bowed his head at Ainz.

"Thank god the misunderstanding has been fixed before it get anymore escalated-" Shera's sentence was suddenly cut off by Emile.

"But! I won't allow someone whose strength is unknown to me to escort such fragile maidens! So I challenge you in a duel!" Emile said with a wide smile on his face.

While the man soon regrew his confidence, Ainz's mind was thinking a mile a minute. He could probably back down, using what Ainz recognized as Rem's status to shut this down. Though after much deliberation, the Overlord realized that he could not run away from such fights forever.

"I accept your challenge."

And with that roars and cheers grew louder than they have ever been before.

"Ainz, his the guild strongest warrior. Are you sure about this?" Rem asked Ainz, her concern can be felt in each of her words.

"I'm the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I don't back down on a duel, I will show you I'm not only a mage caster, and besides..." Ainz started to walk at Emile. "I must maintain my other title as Martial Lord."

"I will show you that I will never fall in front of a woman! Be prepared because I won't hold back!"

Emile used a posture that lowered his waist and prepared his sword. Thanks to experience, Ainz predicted Emile will most likely going to charge at him just like Clemintine before him.

"Show me what you truly got!" Emile shouted his war cry loudly.

Just as Ainz predicted Emile charged at him. In Ainz's perspective, the slash was like in slow motion because of his level and Warrior training so he stepped out to the side, after which he repositioned himself and kicked Emile at the right side of his abdomen.

Because of Ainz's kick, Emile's body was launched at high speed through the second floor's wooden guardrail breaking it. The ragdolled body fell quickly onto the first floor, the sounds of a table shattering coming into Ainz's ears.

Emile's body was in deep pain, the part of his armour that was kicked by Ainz has a large hole in it showing a black bruise, his left arm is dislocated because of the landing, and he's starting to cough up blood. Everyone was speechless, in just one kick Ainz have put the strongest warrior of the Adventurer's Guild in such state.

"It seems like I've also hit your lung on that last attack. It seems I underestimated your body's durability." Ainz casually said while walking off the second floor onto the first.

"I...I-I..I can't believe I've been defeated so easily...in front of a woman." Emile said while blood is dripping out of his mouth.

"You know why you were defeated so easily?" Ainz said to Emile as he slowly walked closer to him.

Emile stood up ignoring the pain and readied his stance.

"It was because even though you're strong..." Ainz suddenly charge at Emile using the modified version of clementine's fighting style he developed, instantly closing the distance.

Emile used his sword and began raining multiple high speed slashes at Ainz, which Ainz casually dodges. Everyone who witnessed what's happening was both amazed and terrified by Ainz. The fact that Ainz dodged all of Emile's attacks like how a master swordsman dodges a novice's attacks is unbelievable.

"You underestimate your opponent." Ainz punched Emile at his right shoulder causing his scapula to audibly crack and making him drop his weapon. "I am an anomaly who has gained the favor of those girls. Do you expect a fellow of Rem to be a weakling?"

Ainz activated his** [Despair Aura l]**, slowly turned around and stared at all of the shocked adventurers cautiously observing his every action.

"Anyone next?" Ainz calmly said as a black sinister aura swirled all around his body. However now he was truly just running on autopilot, each move practiced to be both the most regal and effective.

All of the adventurers just back off, terrified of what will happen to them if they anger the man that casually defeated the strongest among them.

"Looks l-like...I've unde...restimated you." Emile said as he tried to stand up, but as he moves his leg he felt so much pain that he almost fainted so he just sat down on the bloody floor. A large dent can be seen on Emile's armour where Ainz have previously punched him.

"Don't try to stand up. That last punch shattered your shoulder, umu, the fact that you're still conscious is quite amazing." Ainz turned towards his elven companion. "Shera, I think you know what to do."

Everyone instantly turned their heads at Shera who was embarrassed by everyone's stares and confused why Ainz called her name. After few seconds Shera realize what Ainz is trying to imply, she hastily walked down the stairs so she can give Emile the potion Ainz have previously given to her.

Emile hesitate for a moment, but in the end he took the potion given to him and drank all of the red liquid within it. All of Emile's wounds temporarily glowed light green before it all miraculously healed up.

The gold armored man's face lit up with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Shera. I feel better now."

"Are we finished here, Emile?"

"Yes, I admit my defeat. I, Emile Bichelberger commend your strength and have found you suitable for protecting both Shera and Rem! Base on our battle, using the Warrior system as a warrior you're around a level 65! It seems like you're truly stronger than me!"

The adventurers in the first floor began to mumble and whisper. They're all wary of Ainz's power and capabilities.

Ainz felt a small bit of confusion. "I'm not a Warrior, I'm a mage."

"Really!?...oh well, if you ever need a Warrior's strength, I'm always here to help! I also again apologise for what happened Ainz!"

"I would hold on you to your word, Emile." Ainz said in a fake happy tone. In truth, he's furious by the fact Emile divulged such information openly, but the fact he could use his promise. Well, Ainz knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Are you two done with your antics?"

Everyone turned their heads at where the voice came from. The owner of the voice is a short female Demihuman that has pink hair, green eyes, rabbit-like ears and tails. She wore very revealing clothes that covers her chest with a thin layer of cloth that reveals her navel and shoulder, and a short skirt that's also made with a thin cloth.

"Guildmaster, I apologise if we disrupt your work." Emile said apologetically.

_Wait, she's the Guildmaster!? _Ainz internally scream out of confusion. He never expected that the Guildmaster is a loli! He expected her to be some sort of old former male adventurer just like Pluton.

"Don't worry, it's fine! I'm here for other reasons." The Guildmaster pointed at Ainz. "You there, I heard that you're with Rem and Shera from the Receptionist. I want you and them to go in my office, we need to talk."

"I understand." Ainz said in a calm manner, but in truth his internally panicking because he have attracted the Guildmaster's attention.

Ainz, Shera, and Rem followed the Guildmaster to her office while trying to ignore the stares of the adventurers. The Guildmaster's office was spacious and well furnished with lots of wooden furniture. Ainz sat down on a wooden chair near a low table that's meant for reception use. Rem and Shera sat beside Ainz. The Guildmaster took her sit on the chair behind her wooden work desk.

"My name is Sylvie, the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's guild of Faltra. I've already learned all of your name from the receptionist so you don't have to introduce yourselves."

"Uh, then why did you call us? I'm sure the Guildmaster have something more important to do than greeting us." Ainz said with a slight bit of regret in his voice.

"Straight to the point, I like it." She said growing a childish smile. "You see, I was given the task by the Mage's Association head to watch over you so you won't get hurt. Because if you did, it will cause a lot of problems if the Lord to hear that we let a king of another kingdom life get in the way of danger."

Ainz shifted slightly with a finger in the air. "So you don't want me to accompany Rem and Shera because it will potentially tarnish your city's and kingdom's reputation."

"Yeah, but after seeing you beat the strongest among us, I'll let you accompany them. You're far more stronger than you look, but your party members are only allowed to take Elementary Quest."

"What, why?!" Shera exclaimed with a disheveled expression.

"I don't doubt Lord Ainz's strength because I've already witnessed it. Rem has been a long time high ranking member of this guild so I'm sure she can handle her own in a fight." Sylvie looked straight at Shera's eyes. "But you on the other hand, are just a beginner."

The little girl continued talking to Shera with the tone one would a child, "It's true you're level 30, but if you make even a single mistake in combat you'll die. That's why you need to start from the bottom and work your way to the top, so you'll gain the necessary skills and abilities. Do you now understand?"

"I…. I understand." Shera said, understanding the Guildmaster's point.

"Now then, can we now take a Quest?" Rem finally spoke up.

"Of course, let me help you pick your quest."

Ainz, Shera, Rem and Sylvie exited her office. Rem and Shera began to pick what kind of quest they want to take by talking to the green-clothed receptionist, while Sylvie talked to the red-clothed Receptionist and Ainz read the other quests to pass the time.

_Monster Subjugation, Monster Subjugation, Monster Subjugation, and Monster Subjugation… _Ainz thought to himself as he internally sighed. "Yup, just like how the Guild in E-Rantel use to be. Here I've studied this world's language all night long so I know if the quests of this guild is worth my time, and yet what I got is disappointment."

The Guild Master turned towards Ainz. "Excuse me Lord Ainz-"

"You don't need to use honorifics, just call me Ainz." the Overlord quickly said wanting to crush such problems before they appeared.

"Oh, ok...ahem! There's a new quest that Rem and Shera want to take, its employer is the Mage's Association. They want the eye of a《Spotted Snake》from the《Man-Eating Forest》for their experiment." Sylvie handed over the paper where the quest is written to Ainz.

_《Spotted Snake》? It doesn't sound that strong._ Ainz thought to himself as he read the paper. "Rem, Shera, you want this quest right?"

Rem first spoke up. "Yes, the pay is great and we could easily get in and out of the forest using your **[Gate]**."

"Let's just make it fast, I don't like that forest." Shera fidgeted a little under everyone's stare.

"You're an Elf, yet you're afraid of the forest." Rem said with a sly smile.

"The《The Man-Eating Forest》is filled with powerful wild beast and it's scary at night!"

"Then get this over with, **[Gate]**." Ainz raised his hand and cast his spell. An oval shape black portal that seems to suck out the surrounding light appeared in front of Ainz.

"What kind of magic is that?" Sylvie asked as she stare at the black portal.

"That's a** [Gate]**, an advanced teleportation type magic." Ainz explained.

"Teleportation magic? I thought those things are nothing more than rumours. They say that only very rare and few grand wizard that work on the Mage's Association and magic from Divine Beings could use it, but those are just rumours."

_Hmmm, thats interested. Maybe the magic of this world is harder to use than the NW and Yggdrasil? Either that or the Mages of this world is incompetent._

"Let's go, we still have a snake to kill." Ainz entered the portal, Rem and Shera followed suit. After the group all entered the portal it suddenly pop out of existence.

"Receptionist, call one of the Lord's guards. Tell them the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild want to send him a message." The small girl looked forward with a bit of caution about herself.

* * *

Ainz, Rem, and Shera exited the portal and have arrived at the entrance of the forest. The forest was covered with many large trees and inhabited with enormous amounts of wild animals. The snake they're looking for is said to be living in a swamp near the entrance of the forest.

So they began their journey, making their way deeper into the forest. Birds were chirping in the afternoon air while there was no animal in sight. The Overlord could say he was enjoying the walk for a change. Hell, who knowns the last time he might have been able to take things this 'easy'.

It however put a damper on Ainz's parade when Shera spoke up. "Rem, is the quest open for every adventurer? Because there's been a presence following us around for a while now."

"What do you mean by that?" Rem and Ainz simultaneously asked Shera.

The girl fidgetly looked from side to side. "I feel a presence, there's people in the forest."

"Where are they?" Ainz asked Shera.

"There's about 10 people on top of those branches. I think they're preparing to ambush a monster." Shera pointed at a part of the forest filled with lots of trees.

"They're not here to ambush monsters, they're here to ambush us." Rem said in a serious tone.

"What!? But why?"

"That's not important, for now we first need to find and neutralize them before they could attack us. We'll asked them why they're trying to ambush us later, **[Widen Magic: Complete Vision]**." After casting his spell, Ainz found 10 Elves on top of the branches where Shera have previously pointed at. They're all equipped with emerald green breastplate, quiver filled with arrows, and bows.

"So they were using the shadow of the tree's overgrown leaves to camouflage their presence, tsk, I need to keep my senses sharp it seems even on the safest quests." Ainz touched a nearby tree as he commanded. "Surrender or Die, those are your options Elves!"

Rem's eyes widened. "Elves? Why would Elves want to ambush us?"

"Wait! What kind of equipment are they using?" Shera quickly called out.

"Wooden bows and Emerald green armour."

"Don't hurt them… I think I know who they are."

_I knew she was hiding something._

"Fine, **[Gaia's Vengeance]**!"

The tree that Ainz touched slowly become larger, twisted, and black, its leaves turned crimson red as the other trees transformed as well. A small earthquake suddenly shook a large portion of the forest, causing large cracks to appear on the ground that spewed out large amounts of dark red slimy liquid that corrupts anything it touches. What Ainz have cast is an 8th tier necromancer version of the druid spell** [Gaia's Wrath]**. This spell converts all plants in a 50 meter radius into its corrupted form which the caster have full control.

[Make them reveal themselves.] Ainz sent a telepathic command to the corrupted plants. The corrupted trees followed Ainz's command, sprouting numerous long, tough, black vines that began to hit the Elves trying to force them to reveal themselves.

"Haaaa!"

"What the hell happened to the forest!"

"Get off of me!"

Just as Ainz expected, the Elves jump off the trees to escape its wrath.

"Using such vile magic to taint this forest, you truly are the Dark Mage that Brainwashed Shera-sama!" One of the Elves said as he readied his bow to shoot at Ainz. The Elf is good-looking man that's tall, has long blonde hair, and wore an emerald green poncho underneath his breastplate.

"Celsior!? What are you doing here!?" Ainz's companion Elf yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shera-sama, after hearing you were captured by this Dark mage, we hastened to find and rescue from his grasp!"

"Wait, there's a big misunderstanding here! He's not controlling me or anything."

"Yet he easily corrupted this Jungle in mere moments, he's clearly a practitioner of dark magic and have brainwashed you on believing he's on your side!"

"Shera, explain to me why they want you." Ainz said in a serious tone.

"Because She's the Princess of the Greenwood Kingdom! Shera L. Greenwood! And in the name of his majesty you will release her from your control!" Celsior said in a commanding tone.

"So your royalty." Rem grabbed onto Shera's shoulder with a menacing grin. "You are going to pay big time for landing us in this trouble."

"No! It's not that! I don't care about the Royal Family, they only want me because I could bare an heir!" Her face was blushing with a dark crimson red.

"Shera-sama...please, return home. Everyone in the palace is worried about you." Celsior said with a pained look in his eyes.

"If I go back, I won't be able to do what I want and I'll be married to someone I don't love, I don't want any of that! I want to freely live my own life with my own strength!"

"You say that, yet were brainwashed by him!" Celsior pointed his bow at Ainz again.

"That's not true! He's not controlling me or any of my actions! I wasn't brainwashed by him and I'm not a slave of my family! I am me!"

"So you're indeed not brainwashed..." The man was taken aback from Shera's display of willpower. "But it doesn't change the fact we need to bring you back, even if we have to do it by force."

All of the other Elves readied their bows. Shera stepped back, terrified of what will happen. It was Rem who stood beside Shera. "Your determination to cast aside your country and live by yourself is quite inspiring, Shera."

"Rem, thank you." Shera happily thank Rem for comforting her. After Ainz's summon, both of them have become quite close because of the life and death experiences they have survived. So Shera know that Rem well always protect her, and she'll do the same for her.

"You are all pathetic." Ainz said to Celsior and all of his soldiers.

"You dare insult us Dark Mage!"

"If a servant hates their Master, they will simply grow to be a worse hindrance than a rival!"

"How dare you! Fire at him all at once!" Celsior commanded all of his soldiers.

All of the Elves shot their arrows at the same time. Ainz just stood there, waiting for the arrows to hit him. The arrows travel at high speed towards Ainz and was about to hit him, but as the arrow was an inch close to Ainz's body all of them shattered like they hit some sort of invisible wall.

"What!? That's impossible!" Celsior said as he look at Ainz's unharmed body with disbelief.

All of the Elven soldiers was shocked by the fact Ainz was unharmed.

"It seems you can't harm me in any way." Ainz felt a small phantom smile grow. "You are all too weak."

"How are you unharmed! We shoot 10 arrows at you at the same time! What demon are you!"

"Firstly, because any attack that's below level 60 won't leave even a scratch on me, and to answer your second question, little Elf." Ainz removed his mask, revealing a bleach white skull. "I am no demon, I am an Overlord! The strongest undead of this world!" Ainz proudly proclaimed, both of his crimson red eyes glowed with blazing fury as he stare at Celsior's eyes.

Celsior and all of his men began to back off, fear written all over their faces.

"Y-you're a Fallen! So that's why your that strong!? We will defeat you and take back Shera-sama to are kingdom!"

"Don't compare me to those weak creatures. I am not a fallen, and stop with your idiotic way of thinking." Though the Overlord wrote that name to research later.

"What idiotic way of thinkin-"

"The way you think of Shera. You treat her like she's some sort of kid that needs guidance, yet she survives without the support of your kingdom. She is free to do what she wants to do, she's not a slave. What's the point of power and wealth if you don't have freedom? So I won't allow you to bring her back."

"Ainz...thank you." Shera said with tears in her eyes.

"I promised that I will protect you as long as you help me remember?" Ainz turned his head at Shera. "And I never break my promises."

Celsior sadly look at Ainz and Shera.

"I know what you're trying to say...but I have no choice, it's my duty. Looks like I have to use it." Celsior took out a green arrow that has a cone-shaped like drill arrowhead and knocked it. Strong green air sprang out of the arrowhead as Celsior ready to shoot it at Ainz.

"Interesting, is that your trump card? **[All Appraisal Magic Item]**." The information about the arrow entered Ainz's mind. "《Tempest Arrow》, an arrow that's effective against monsters that could only be damage by magic."

"How did you-No, after seeing what you're capable of I shouldn't be surprised. Yes! This is indeed a《Tempest Arrow》! The supreme arrow that's capable of piercing through anything! It was given to me by his Majesty himself, not even your defence could block this!"

_You're kidding me right? I just told him that I'm immune to all attack that's below level 60, yet he's going to attack me. And what's with this Supreme arrow that's capable of piercing anything! Is this a joke? The Slane Theocracy's national treasure could at least damage me, this thing could still be blocked by my **[High Tier Physical Immunity]**!_

Ainz shook his head. "Maybe it is similar to Gazef's blade, the one that did hold the same claim. Though from what I just learned… alright, let us watch this happen."

"Take this!" The Elf shouted

The arrow was shot faster than the previous arrows, leaving behind a green track. All of the Elves expected the sound of shattered bones when the arrow hit Ainz's body, but just like before the arrow shattered when it gets an inch close to his body like it hit an invisible wall. All of the Elves release a loud shocked gasp while Rem and Shera celebrate when they see Ainz was unharmed.

"Impossible...the arrow given to me by his Majesty himself did not even leave a scratch on him." Celsior said in a trembling voice.

Ainz could not help but frown at what was a useless item. Though he could not drop the act, "I told you from the start, umu, you can't harm me in any way."

"So… right from the very beginning… you could have just kill us."

"Indeed, but I promise Shera I won't kill you so I didn't. Don't worry, it's not your fault." Ainz snapped his fingers. The forest began to shake as a large hole in the ground open up. A bloody robe man tied with black vines covered of thorns was in the hole, It was Galluk. "After all, you were tricked by this guy on believing that I brainwashed Shera."

"Son of a Bitch! You guys are suppose to be an Elven Elite force! Yet you can't even hit him with a single arrow! This is why Demihumans are useless! Ahhhhhh!" Galluk tried to destroy the vines binding him.

"Stop with your annoying tantrum. Those are **[Demon Cut Vines]**, the more you struggle the tighter it gets." Ainz said in a cold tone.

Galluk froze and stopped moving. Realization struck his face as the vines was indeed becoming tighter, causing the thorns of the vines to further pierce his flesh and cause him more pain.

"Aghhhh! Why!? The pain! I knew you were a monster!"

"You're the one that trick an entire group of Elite Elven soldiers on ambushing me, and yet I'm the monster here?"

"It's your fault! No, it's not only you, even Rem-sama as well! Your special yet you are with an Elf and that Bitch! You were even approved by Lord Celestine herself!"

Rem could not keep her silence. "I'm a Demihuman, the fact you discriminate my own kind and think of them as Lesser than dirt is enough to hate you."

"Think we heard enough of him, don't you think?" Ainz coldly said.

The vines that tied Galluk's entire body slowly became tighter, the sound of cracking bones and flesh being pierced by thorns can be heard as his scream loudly echoes throughout the forest.

"This is for insulting Nazarick." Those were the last words Galluk heard before his entire head was crushed by the vines.

"Was that truly necessary?" Shera looked upon the dead man's corpse with clear unease.

"He tried to get you captured and framed me so the Elven Elite soldiers will kill me. Don't feel pity, he was an enemy." And with those words his corpse fell into the ground.

"Ok...I apologise. It would seem that your reasoning is sound, I guess."

"It's fine, Shera. Even if it's indeed quite troublesome that I have potentially turned an entire kingdom into my enemy, it still won't post a threat. After all, it's not like this is the first time I turned an entire kingdom into my enemy."

The Eleven soldiers that heard Ainz just look at him and Shera with disbelief. Shera stood in front of Celsior and began to comfort him.

"He might be a big scary skeleton, but he's not a bad guy. You've already seen how strong he is, I'll be safe."

"Uhh...ah"

"Also, tell my brother that I won't come back. I'm not his slave or property, I'm Ainz's and Rem's companion." She turned back towards her party with a grin on her face. "Let's go back! Lets go back! I'm hungry!"

"For someone who was almost captured you sure are lively." Rem jokingly said.

"Sometimes it is good to have a jump in your step, **[Gate]**." A black oval portal appeared in front of Ainz. "Let's go, we need to report this to the Guildmaster."

Ainz waited Shera and Rem to enter the portal before him.

"**Don't you dare try to capture Shera again.**" Turned towards the Elves who were stationed around him. "She is a ward of the Sorcerer's Kingdom, and any acts against her are against me, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. Her kindness saved you, but next time I will be sure to wipe your people from the face of the earth." Satisfied with his threat, Ainz equipped his mask and went through the **[Gate]**. Maybe he was growing attached to these two as they have spent time together. Though he still desires to return to Nazarick, maybe the Overlord could see about bringing them along as possible cohorts like Neia.

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**

Here's chapter 4! This was suppose to be posted at Christmas, but I dropped my phone that already has a large cracked on it, so it fucking broke! And fixing it wasn't cheap. Before you say "If yOur PhOnE iS bRoKeN wHy NoT uSe A CoMpUtEr?" my computer isn't working properly, and before you say "Why not just borrow your siblings devices?" They're using it for their on stuff. I was also busy on writing another fanfic and celebrating Christmas and New Year with my family so this fic is a bit late. The next chapter will be released late because school is back, and because I will drastically change what will happened by adding something that will have a huge impact in the story. I'm also planning on changing my writing style to make my writing much more easier to read.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of War

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of War**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class: **[Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. So if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

Light slowly crept into the Adventurer's Guild as the scent of magic seemed to carry about the place. Magics that even the Heroes of this world would never be able to cast were used, those sensitive within the room could feel its presence. However, nothing else could be determined let alone the simple fact of how powerful it was.

The Caster, Ainz Ooal Gown along with Rem and Shera had used **[Gate]** to arrive instantly. Said group was already talking to Sylvie about the events of the 《Man-Eating Forest》. The Guild Master was already in a panic as royalty was harmed in the mission, however Ainz simply raised his hand.

"Galluk is the one that tried to cause me harm. If there is someone to blame here it's him, the Mage's Association and Celes for not properly disciplining him. Speaking of Celes," Ainz turned his head towards Rem. "Rem, I want you to contact Celes and tell her that I expect a proper compensation for the actions of Galluk."

Rem deeply sighed, "I've already expected that since you are pretty ruthless. You know that, don't you?"

"A superior must know the consequences of their employee's mistakes and take the responsibility to fix it," Ainz coldly replied, "I expect the same to happen for myself if something like this happened."

"Fine, I'll tell her you want proper compensation for what happened in the forest."

Ainz happily nodded at Rem's response, a small spark in his undead heart since she agreed with his decision.

"Now then, umu, I know it's still early because we've travelled to the 《Man-Eating Forest》 and solved the Elven Soldiers," Ainz glanced at Rem. "But I have to return to the Inn to finish something I've been working on."

"I understand, I'll be visiting the Mage's Association to explain to Celes what happened. She's quite busy with her duties, so I'll tell her to visit the Inn tomorrow so you can both negotiate what kind of compensation you want."

"Good." Ainz turned his head towards a relaxing Sylvie. "Well then, it's been nice visiting your Guild, Sylvie but I'll be leaving now, and next time please check the quest before posting them."

And with a flick of his robes Ainz exited the room.

"Y-Yeah! Sure, hahahaha..." Sylvie felt her heart skip a beat, sweat bidding on her forehead. Relief however came as she no longer heard the man's footprints, "I still can't believe he casually defeated an Elite Elven squad and killed Galluk without batting an eye. The more I know about him, the more I think he's not human at all."

"That's Impossible, of course he's human!" Shera quickly blerted nervously.

Ainz, Rem, and Shera had modified their story on what had happened in the《Man-Eating Forest》by removing the part where Ainz revealed himself as an **[Overlord].** Yes, better not to cause more problems with people knowing that a powerful Undead walked the earth.

"Yeah… surely that's impossible." Sylvie gave Shera a sceptical look for her unusual behaviour.

"Definitely is! Sorry but I'm hungry because of our adventure, so I'm going back to the Inn too" Shera hastily exited the room.

_She really sucks at lying_, to which Rem could only facepalm.

* * *

Ainz casually walked the street of Faltra while observing the city and its inhabitants. Onlookers who saw Ainz gave him a confused look, baffled by the fact that he was walking in such regal manner, wearing expensive robes, radiating such a majestic aura, and yet he was walking alone without any guards. Ainz however just continued his walk and observation.

The chirping of birds, the sound of laughter and joy in the distance coming from playing children, the fresh gentle breeze in the air, and the sight of multiple races working together brought a phantom smile on Ainz's face.

_Taking a break once in a while is quite relaxing_, Ainz mused to himself.

"Ainz! Wait up!"

Ainz was snapped out of his muse by a familiar voice. He turned his head towards the direction where the voice came from, easily seeing Shera running towards him trying to catch up.

"You know, for someone that's supposed to be royalty you don't act like one." Ainz jokingly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shera huffed.

"Nothing." Ainz simply continued in step, this time with the Elf, "If you do not mind, umu, can I ask you something?"

"As long as I can answer it, sure!"

"Back in the forest, when you were talking with Celsior, you said you're not your brother's property or slave, right?"

"Yes."

"Does your brother...treat you like property or slave?" Ainz hesitantly asked.

Shera quickly tripped up, eyes slightly widening as she heard the question. She did however need to explain things to her savior, "Well, when my eldest brother died, my other brother, Keera, began making advances on me. He kept on trying to convince me to make an heir with him, saying it's for preserving the purity of the elven royal bloodline or something like that..."

She continued, her eyes not meeting the Overlord's own, "That's also one of the reasons why I escaped my kingdom after taking a few treasures to fund my new life."

"I understand, It seems like I've asked something personal. I apologise." Ainz said in a calm manner, completely opposite of his current state of mind.

_What's with royalty wanting to have sex with their own blood relatives?! Like seriously!_ Ainz internally shouted.

"No, no, no, it's fine… It's just that, back in the day Keera was kind, but now, well, he's different. Though he hasn't done anything yet!"

The fact one of the reasons she escaped her kingdom is because of him. Implied she had a feeling he'll most likely be going to do it eventually. So Ainz decided to stop talking now before something worse was said.

"Even though he is like that, he's still my brother, and one of these days I'll show him I don't need him and the elven royalty. I will write my own story!"

The King gave a slight chuckle, "You're always optimistic, an admirable trait."

"Thanks!" Shera gave Ainz a cheesy grin.

The two of them were about to arrive at the Inn's entrance when Ainz suddenly felt a familiar presence near his vicinity. It was strong and only directed at Ainz, so Ainz guessed the person was trying to get his attention.

"Shera, I have to visit some stores to buy some supplies. I'll be back in a bit."

"I thought you have to finish something important in the Inn? That's why you wanted to leave the Guild early, right?"

"Hmm, umu, the thing I'm doing requires the supplies that I'm about to buy."

"Oh, ok."

_She trusts me too much, I almost feel bad lying._

Ainz waited for Shera to enter the Inn before he followed the presence in an alleyway. He trailed behind the presence, both going further and further through multiple alleyways until they reached a very isolated part of Faltra.

"I presume something happened that needs my attention?" Ainz loudly said at seemingly nothing.

"As sharp as ever," Angel replied as she walked out of the shadows and removed her necklace. "My Master." She knelt in front of Ainz.

"You don't have to do that every time we meet, a bow is just as acceptable."

_Her loyalty is starting to remind me of Nazarick's NPCs. At least she doesn't suddenly go berserk if anyone starts insulting me...that will be quite troublesome._

"As you wish, my Master."

"You've removed your necklace, is this place warded against divination magic?"

"Yes, I've cast multiple anti-divination spells so we can talk in private, my Master."

"Good, what's the information you want to give to me?"

"The **[Shadow Knight]** that infiltrated the patrol group of Faltra reported that there's an incoming invasion."

_Invasion?!_ Ainz's paranoia began to take hold of him. Thoughts continued to cross through his mind of just what to ask the Fallen Angel, all trying to know why is there an invasion and if it's possible to stop them so they won't ruin his plans!

"What does the army consist of? How many are they? When will they arrive? Which direction will they arrive-" Before Ainz could ask anymore questions his emotional suppression kicks in, greatly calming him down and putting him back to his compose self. "I apologise, can you now answer my questions?"

"Of course, My Master. Based on the report that was given to me via **[Message****]**, the invading force consists of Demonic Beings numbering over a hundred. The **[Shadow Knight]** reported that the army came from the west and will most likely arrive tomorrow. Faltra's guards haven't received this information yet, because the army is still far away from Faltra so the patrol hasn't the army. The only reason the **[Shadow Knight]** knows this information is because it used **[Fly]** and its innate Invisibility skill to have a bird's eye view of the surrounding area when the guards patrolling with it weren't watching."

Ainz gave a steady nod, "How strong are they?"

"All of them have the physical strength similar to a **[Death** **Knight] **because of their large size, some of them can cast magic that has a similar apperance and affect to are **[Fireball] **spell, and some equipped themselves with large weapons."

"How about their leader?"

"They have two commanders leading the army. A female Demonic Being, that has a humanoid form, wearing black armour, wielding a lance, and riding a reptilian mount that looks like a dragon."

_Riding a dragon like mount and using a lance… a **[Dragon Lancer]** perhaps? No, that's a rare class in Yggdrasil that players who specialize in mounted combat can only access. Maybe there's a version of that class in this world? She did say the mount only looks like a dragon, so perhaps it's a **[Wyvern]** like tameable species of this word? If it's strong taming it would be useful, and if not, I'll just use its body as a catalyst for my undead._

Angel continued with her analysis, "The other one is a black scaled muscular Demonic Being, that looks like a Lizardman."

"Speaking of Demonic Beings, did the **[Shadow Knight]** that infiltrated the Mage's Association discovered something about them?"

"Yes, My Master. The **[Shadow Knight]** that Infiltrated the Mage's Association have sent a book about them in your underground base."

"Good, I think it's time I visit my base so we can talk about the next step of my plan, **[Greater Teleportation]**."

* * *

Ainz returned once again to his base, he observed his surroundings as he noticed that it's far more different than the last time he visited it. The tunnels are now brightly illuminated by **[Continuous Lighting]** and the moss that was once seen sticking out of its walls are long gone. The previously damp floor is now dried and covered by a soft red carpet.

"Angel, when did you and how did you decorate my base?"

The one invoked had just arrived behind Ainz, "After you returned back to the Inn, the **[Elder Liches] **suggested that we decorate your base so it will be far more fitting for your presence. I agreed with their suggestion, so I sent a **[Message]** to all the **[Shadow Knights]** that replaced Faltra's Nobles to send in some furniture so your base will be far more better, my Master."

_... Well at least they didn't go overboard at decorating._

Ainz simply gave a sigh, "Is the meeting room construction done?"

"Indeed, my Master. Please follow me."

Ainz trailed behind Angel who guided him around the almost maze-like underground base. Both of them passed by multiple newly finished tunnels, each connected underneath buildings of Faltra. The tunnels were covered by thick, metal double doors and guarded by **[Nature Guardians]**, ensuring that no one could get in and out of the tunnels easily.

Angel led Ainz into a octagon shaped room, its entrance is a tall and intricate wooden double door. The room was immaculate and spacious, in the middle of it is a large rectangular marble table stood surrounded by beautiful crafted oak chairs with red cushions. A large crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling bathes the entire room in white light. On the walls of the room are the copied blueprints of Faltra's buildings, sewer system, Adventurer's and Mage's Guild. While on top of the marble table is the neatly placed map of Faltra.

_I took it back, they went too overboard at decorating!_

"I hope you like it, my Master."

"Yes, I am indeed pleased with what you have done with my base." Ainz could only lament in his mind, _Even though it's too much for my taste._

While Ainz was contemplating if he could convince Angel to replace the furniture with cheaper ones, 3** [Elder Liches]** entered the room. All of them bowed their heads at Ainz and said, "We have arrived, Master."

Ainz quickly came back to reality, "Good, umu, go ahead and take a seat, all of you."

Angel and the** [Elder Liches]** followed Ainz's order and took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the marble table.

"I think it's about time that all of you know my true plan." Ainz took his seat at the head of the table and took out a chessboard from his inventory which he placed on the table. "May I ask you all, what do you believe is my reasoning for taking this land over?"

The group all looked about to each other, none truly willing to speak forward. Ainz was waiting to see if any were like Demiurge and had some wide scheme about what Ainz's reason was. However the summons all tilted their heads in conclusion.

Ainz actually felt like smiling, a weight falling off his shoulders as he did not need to play to anyone's idea of himself. It was tiring, to put it lightly.

"My aim, at the end, is to return to Nazarick and the Sorcerer Kingdom." Ainz affirmed with a simple motion of his hand, "That goal means that we must plan carefully, as I require both the knowledge and resources of this land."

All of them nodded.

With everyone on the same page Ainz continued, "What we had come up with was using a race filled riot to cause mayhem. Due to our **[Shadow Knights]** in Nobility, we can easily cause suffering among the Demihuman masses. After a time they will riot, believing themselves to have been wronged."

"Understood, Lord Ainz, but may I ask what about the city's resources?" Angel asked with a raised brow.

"Indeed, what of them." Ainz felt a smile similar to Demiurge's creeping upon his face, "Under the cover of the riots, we will commit a mass heist. **[Shadow Knights]** in the Mages Guild will steal valuable resources while you **[Elder Liches]** raid the graveyards for corpses."

As Ainz finished those words, he thought about things for a moment longer. The City would be in Chaos, meaning the chances are high, "I ask you all, as represenatives of my forces, will you die for this scheme. Can you cover me if things go south and I must use your bodies as shields."

They all answered unflinchingly.

"We are all willing to die for you, Master."

"We were created to serve you, it will be an honor to die by your magic."

"As long as we exist, we shall do anything you desire, even if it means death."

"We are just happy we have served by your side, my Master."

_...All of my summons are too loyal...I really can't get used to it!_

Ainz coughed in his hands to snap himself out of the stupor of loyalty, "Good, I'm glad you all understand your purpose."

"Master, your plan is quite ingenious, yet you said this was your original plan. Did something happen that requires you to alter it?" one of the** [Elder Liches]** asked.

_I literally just took Demiurge's multiple plans and modified them in this world for my own use. I feel a little bit guilty that I've gained their respect with his plan, but if Demiurge is here, he'll most likely be going to say that all of this is just a fraction of my true plan or something similar to that._

Yes, the Overlord could never truly piece together his mind.

"There's a report that an army of over a hundred Demonic Beings will be invading Faltra."

The **[Elder Liches]** suddenly lurched forward, their hands no longer bound to underneath their robes.

"I wanted to take my time on building the Low-tier undead army with myself as the creator. However, things have changed greatly," Ainz gestured towards the **[Elder Liches]**, "I need you three to create the army tonight."

"Master, we are overjoyed to receive such an important task from you, but I doubt we could create a large army in just one night."

"I know, that's why," Ainz pulled out a large, black, metallic chest out of his inventory and placed it on the table. "I'm giving you this. Inside this chest are a few High-Class items that you three could use to boost your necromantic abilities and magic. Some of these items could even temporarily allow you to use sixth tier spells."

"We are grateful to receive such valuable items, Master." All of the **[Elder Liches]** simultaneously bowed their heads at Ainz.

Ainz could tell that his **[Elder Liches]** are extremely happy to receive his gift, even though they couldn't show any facial expression because of their skeletal face.

_Those items actually aren't that valuable. High-Class items are the 3rd lowest class of items in Yggdrasil, so while in their perspective those items are powerful, in mine those are trash. Giving a few of my High-Class items to them, so I won't need to use a Legendary-Class or Divine-Class item to summon an army is an extremely good deal for me. After all, Faltra already has a graveyard, so why not use it?_

"With these items create the army. I'll be back later to check the progress, I need to return to the Inn before Shera and Rem start to worry. Also, create some **[Wraith]** and send them to follow the Elves that attack me in the forest. I'm sure they haven't gone far yet."

"My Master, isn't it better to just send in a **[Shadow Knight]** to replace one of the Elf?" Angel Asked.

**"[Shadow Knights]** can only copy the form of the people they have killed, so they can't copy their skills and abilities. That's why **[Doppelgangers]** are much better in filtration missions than them. It would be obvious if we replace one of the Elf with a **[Shadow Knight]**, because they are all archers, compared to the **[Shadow Knight]** assassins build."

"I understand, do you still want the book about the Demonic Beings, My Master?"

"Yes, send it to my room later tonight. **[Greater Teleportation]**."

* * *

Scattered all around within the《Man-Eating Forest》are crudely built large tents, all hidden underneath the shadows of large trees. The laughter of Demonic Beings around the campfire can be clearly heard as they devour the newly cooked meat and celebrate their incoming victory.

"HAHAHAHA! Those weaklings. Die!"

"Our side, Demon Lord, has won! We have finally won!"

"They are all small. We are big. We crush all small!"

They all happily chatted and told each other their exploits. They began to become louder and louder, until a familiar voice called them and interrupted their celebration.

"Quiet down!" The owner of the voice shouted in an intimidating tone. A large, muscular, black scaled, lizard-like Demonic Being walked out of the shadows and revealed himself. "Tomorrow is the attack! Rest already so you can use your full strength to crush the races in Faltra."

"Gregore-sama, we disturb you. We apologise."

"We'll sleep, now. Waking you up, mistake."

"Indeed."

Gregore watched his fellow Demonic Beings entered their tents, making sure they wouldn't cause another ruckus.

"Finally. Dumb idiots all starting to get cocky because we have him." Gregore grabbed the remaining cooked meat and angrily took a huge bite. "Because of him, my reputation as the strongest magic caster of the《Man-Eating Forest》is basically nothing!"

"Gregore, angry? Is it because he, defeated Gregore?" a mature, feminine, yet timid sounding voice asked Gregore.

Gregore turned his head where the voice came from. He saw a short Demonic Being, clad in a black full-body armor, and wielding a jousting lance. "Oh, Edelgard. I thought you were feeding your mount?"

"Did, already. Are you angry, because him?"

Without any hesitation Gregore said, "Of course it's him! That bastard was summoned as a test to see if it's true we could summon the Demon Lord using the《Starfall Tower》! After his accidental summoning, he keeps on flaunting his power and proclaiming himself the True Demon Lord! He defeated me once, because of his stupid ability! Now I'm just a second-in-command!" he slammed the meat he was eating at the campfire out of frustration.

"You're just, angry. Because he, defeated you."

Gregore did not answer and just glared at Edelgard.

"His plan, working. Demons, are allied now. He's a great, leader."

"The only reason his plan is working is because he's most likely a Demon! And why would we trust those Demons that aren't even Human or Demonic Being! Huh!?"

Edelgard looked at Gregore like he was a child throwing a tantrum, but Gregore did not care. He just wants to let out his frustration.

"That bastard! That bastard! That bastard! Why won't he just die!"

After angrily ranting for a whole minute, Gregore stopped and entered his tent. Most likely wanting to rest and forget what just happened. After his defeat, Gregore's confidence has slowly diminished. So Edelgard did not stop him, she knows Gregore don't like being pitied by others.

"As long as we have, him," Edelgard tightly grasped her spear. "We could release, Demon Lord-sama."

Gregore simply stopped for a second before a smile adorned his face.

* * *

Ainz finished putting away the Book of Demonic Beings in his inventory. Ainz spent half of the night helping his **[Elder Liches]** create his army and spent the other half reading the entire book. He was a bit disappointed about the fact that the book only held basic knowledge of the Demonic Beings, but information is still information. After reading the book, Ainz now knew that Demonic Beings, otherwise known as Fallens, are the Demon Lord's kin. The other races however were the descendants of a Divine Being.

_So the Divine Being are what the races would consider their God. While the Demonic Beings consider the Demon Lords their de facto leaders. It's a little strange that Demonic are also called Fallen. Is there an easy way to differentiate a Demonic Being to a Demonic Beast? Wait, Celsior called me a Fallen when we first met. Did he think I was a Demonic Being?_

Even though Ainz had many more questions about the Fallens left unanswered, he had no choice, but to research about it later.

Today he and Celestine are going to negotiate his compensation for what happened in the forest. He left his room and descended down the first floor of the Inn where Celestine, Rem, and Shera are currently waiting for him. They are at the same table where they previously discussed a way to return him back to his kingdom, so they weren't hard to find.

Ainz finally made it, taking a seat at a nearby wooden chair. He quickly took glances at the mages guarding Celestine. He doesn't know why, but he felt like there's something different about them.

"Lord Ainz, first and foremost I apologise for Galluk's actions once again. Rem has already told me what had happened and what he did. It's unforgivable that he tricked a squad of Elite Elven soldiers to attack you, potentially sparking a war between your kingdom, ours, and the Elves. You killing him is completely justified."

While listening to Celestine, Ainz felt a hint of sadness from her voice when she spoke about Galluk.

_It seems like she's sad about Galluk's death. Even though he basically almost doomed Faltra, she still cares about him. Her compassion is a double-edged sword, but I can guess at how she felt._

"As compensation for Galluk's assassination attempt, I've have prepared a large amount of gold coins with the help of Faltra's Lord-"

Ainz coughed into his hand, the sudden motion interrupting the mage, "I apologise for that, umu, but I think you got the wrong impression on what kind of compensation I desire."

Rem and Shera gave Ainz a confused look, while Celestine began to worry.

"What do you mean?" Celestine nervously asked, a thousand things the Overlord could be running through her head. Such requests could not easily be denied.

"I don't want your gold coins." Ainz lamented his personal stockpile in his own inventory, "I instead want magic items. You see, I'm quite a collector. I've collected different types of rare and unique magic items over the years, and I still want to collect more."

"Oh, so that's what you want. I understand." Celestine' face returned to color, "What kind of magic items do you want? Powerful types of magic items are hard to get and make, but I think we could make something suitable."

"Good, I want to see what kind of magic items the Mage's Association could make. I don't really want something specific in mind, as long as," Ainz took out a small dagger from his inventory and gave it to Celestine. "The magic items are on par or exceed this dagger's power."

_It's just a Middle-tier item, so giving it to her as an example won't pose a problem to me if it were ever stolen._

Confusion and amazement are written all over the faces of Celestine and the mages guarding her, as they witness Ainz grab the dagger from what seems to be a small, ominous, black portal. With a sudden shiver all their eyes were staring at the dagger, however Rem and Shera simply acted normal.

"W-Wait how did you just-"

"Pocket Dimension. It's better to just not ask how it works, or else we'll be sitting here longer than we intended." Ainz bullshitted as quickly as he would have breathed.

Celestine heed Ainz's suggestion and began examining the dagger instead of questioning him. She held the dagger's golden handle that looks like the tail of a reptilian creature, and began examining the curve, crystal blade of the dagger that radiates a bluish aura.

The feeling of mana flowed through her, the dagger somehow giving her more magical power!

"I think we could make a few items that has the power on par with this dagger-"

Ainz and Celestine's negotiations were interrupted by a distant, loud explosion that came outside of the Inn. It was so loud it shattered all of the windows of the Inn, and it can be heard all over Faltra. Shera, Rem, and Celestine covered their ears with a pained expression in their face.

"It's the signal!" one of the mages guarding Celestine shouted.

_What's the meaning of this!_ Ainz, Rem, and Celestine thought to themselves as they ready themselves for what's about to happen.

Both of the mages removed their robes, revealing their equipment and skin that has birthmarks that looks like tattoos. Over their regular tunic, they both wore metal breastplates, and are using a pair of earplugs to protect their ears.

Ainz quickly recognized that they were Demons native to this world!

"For the future of all Demihumans!" They both proudly proclaimed. They both pulled out a dagger from a scabbard connected to their belt, using it they tried to attack Celestine.

"I won't let that happen!" Rem leap backwards together with Shera so they can have room to attack. Rem threw a Summoned Beast crystal on the floor, summoning a 5 meters long, dark serpent.

"《Shadow Snake》, use《Restrain》on him!" Rem commanded while pointing at one of the Demons.

The snake did what Rem commanded, and hastily wrapped itself around the Demon's form. While Rem handled the Demon, Shera immobilized the other one by shooting 3 arrows at him, one on the left leg and one on each shoulder. Shera only used a small amount of force when she used her bow, so the arrows only incapacitated the Demon.

"Get off of me you stupid snake!"

"AHHHHH! Fucking arrows!"

Ainz briskly walked to the pair of Demons and grabbed both of their heads.

"**[Twin Extend Magic: Paralysis]**." as Ainz's spell took effect, the bodies of the Demons stopped moving and became limp. He let go of their head, letting their bodies fall on the floor.

"Rem, command your《Shadow Snake》to let go of the Demon. The **[Paralysis]** spell I've cast on them would stop their body from doing anything for 7 hours."

Rem nodded, she called back her《Shadow Snake》which transformed back into a crystal. She took the crystal and put it back in her pocket.

"Why are the Demons attacking us?" Shera asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but based on the fact they want to assassinate Celes. They most likely want to destroy the barrier protecting Faltra," Ainz replied.

Celestine was shocked, her face quickly paling as she looked at the pair of demons.

"Why would they do that? If the barrier is destroyed, Demonic Beings could easily invade Faltra...Wait, don't tell me." Rem looked at Ainz with disbelief.

"That's exactly what they want."

Just as Ainz finished his sentence, almost half of the front wall of the Inn was suddenly bombarded by multiple explosions. Looking through the broken wall of the inn revealed the ones who attacked, Demihumans. Each one of them are either wearing armour or robes, and using weapons suited for them. 5 Demihumans equipped with heavy armour, shields, and swords stood vigilant in front of the Inn. Behind them are 3《Summoner》Demons surrounded by their Summoned Beasts, which seems to be the ones that caused the explosions earlier.

"If Celes dies, the Fallen could easily invade Faltra. Protect her no matter what!" Ainz commanded as a series of protection magics covered him.

Rem and Shera stood in front of Celestine, the mage still frozen from the sudden attempt on her life. Shera tightly grasped her bow as she readied herself to shoot another arrow. Rem, on the other hand, threw a Summoned Beast crystal on the floor which summoned a large bull that has three horns.

"Attack!" All of the Demihumans charged towards Ainz and began to slash at him with all their might. But each time they try to hit him their swords simply bounce back, like they're hitting some sort of impregnable wall.

"What the fuck!" One of them called as they backed away for the moment.

"How is this possible!?"

"What's happening!? What kind of Magic is he using!?"

"This is impossib-"

"Focus! Don't let fear stop you!《Summoners》! Hit him with everything you got!"

The《Summoners》saw how Ainz wasn't even scratched by the first attack, so they commanded their Summoned Beasts to simultaneously attack him with all their power. The Summoned Beasts, which were rather flat creatures with a shape of a bird's silhouette attacked Ainz.

They bombarded him with different coloured magical streams of light that has different types of elemental attribute depending on its colour. But even though he was being attacked with Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind magical attacks, Ainz stood unfazed. Each time he was hit by a stream of light, it would just disappear and leave him unharmed.

"How c-can he do that? Those spells...aren't even damaging him." Celestine stared at Ainz's back with disbelief.

"If you think that's unbelievable, you'll lose your mind when you see him cast one of his spell," Shera casually said.

"This is what I was talking about, Celes."

The confused Celestine looked at Rem.

"He has unbelievable knowledge of magic, He protected me and Shera, and I trust him." Rem turned to Celestine and gave her a serious look. "I think we should tell him about my secret. He can kill it."

Out of desperation, the Demihumans attack Ainz again, even though there's a chance they'll get hit by an attack from one of the Summoned Beasts.

_It seems my natural defenses have scaled to this world._ Ainz thought to himself as he studied the creatures, _Each of these were of the strength of a **[Nazarick Old Guard] **at best, but their levels were nearing the high 50s. It is both a boon and a pity._

"It's my turn then," Ainz pointed his index finger at the Demihumans protecting the Demons. **"[Maximize Magic: Chain Dragon Lightning]."**

A Dragon shape lighting shot out from the tip of his finger at unbelievable speed towards the Demihumans. The lighting hit and pierced through the Demihumans, easily cremating them with its force. The pierced lighting jumped to the other Demons and all of their Summoned Beasts.

Within a moment they were nothing but ashes, a ritual that the Overlord of Death judging them unfit for this world.

"They're all too weak, I even held back a large portion of my power." Ainz simply sighed and looked over the others, "Are you three alright?"

"Y-Yes...we are." Celestine stared at the fallen and burnt corpses. It looked like she would keel over just from feeling horrible about the situation.

"It was necessary," Ainz coldly said.

"What?"

"I could see it in your eyes, you pity them. Even though they tried to assassinate you."

"It's just that, they must have been brainwashed or something! We probably could have saved them if we just incapacitated them!"

"If you have been killed, the lives of everyone here in Faltra could have been in danger. What I did is the best way to minimize the casualties." Ainz walked closer to Celes and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "There was a time a Demihuman horde used Children as Shield. When they found it a viable tactic, they would drag hundreds of them into the fields of battle."

Celestine's eyes widened as she looked at Ainz with horror, the feeling of a burning red eye upon her.

"I had to teach the army to push through, and when they stopped caring so did the enemy." Ainz took away his hand and presented the room, "Do not fear killing people if its to save yourself and your Kingdom, that is what they learned."

The face upon Celestine somehow began to regrow back its color, "I… understand."

"CELESTINE-SAMA!"

A familiar light brown haired Human guard equipped with a broken metal armour carrying a near shattered halberd coming into the inn. His left hand was clearly broken, blood dripping off of it, but he did not care as he was seemingly trying to find someone or something important. As he saw Celestine, his eyes lit up with both joy and hope.

"Celestine-sama! Thank god you're alright!"

"What happened to you? Why are you searching for me?" Celestine asked in a concerned tone.

"An army of Demonic Beings numbering over a hundred is trying to invade Faltra through Fort Bridge Ulg! Not only that, there's also reports of Demihumans and Demonic Beings attacking inside of Faltra! The guard captain commanded me to find you and keep you safe."

"Wait, how could Demonic Beings get into Faltra while the barrier is still up?" Rem asked.

"I don't know, but the Adventurers and Guards inside of Faltra are doing their best to beat them, and apprehend the Demihumans who helped them spread the chaos."

"We should help them!" Shera said with determination.

"What about the army of Demonic Beings?! The guards can't hold on for long without our help," Rem almost shouted in fear.

"But if we don't get Celestine into the Guild we are-"

"We need to-"

"Silence!" Upon the command of a sovereign, everyone in the room froze.

"You two will help the Adventurers and guards fix the problems inside of Faltra." Ainz pulled out a simple leather bag from his inventory and gave it to Rem. "Inside that bag are a dozen of stamina and health potions. Use it to heal the injured Adventurers and guards. Shera, you are to cover her along with the Summoned Beast."

Ainz's ire quickly moved towards the others, "Guard, what's your name?"

"M-Me? Boris, sir! I was the same guard who stopped you last time at the gate."

"Boris you will be the one to escort Celestine to somewhere secure. Take a potion from Rem to heal your wounds first. The safety of Faltra depends on her survival, do you understand?"

"Yes your sir"

_He keeps on using honorifics when he talks to me. It looks like my practices paid off!_

Celestine could not keep her silence, "What about the Demonic Army? Even if the races inside Faltra have been save, the guards and people outside of it would be in danger,"

"Don't worry about that," Ainz cast **[Silent Magic: Fly]** on himself and floated above them. "I'll handle the invading army myself."

Ainz flew towards Fortress Ulg as fast as possible while observing the chaos below him. He saw Adventurers fought large creatures that looks like a cross between a Human and an animal, multiple scorched craters most likely a result of spells being thrown around, and dozens of mutilated corpses of the races scattered around the ground.

_Goddammit! Someone is disrupting my plans! First an army of Fallen and now a Demihuman rebellion! I thought this was just an invasion, not an insurrection! They're going off of my work too!_

"**[Message]**." Ainz said as the emotion suppression finally kicked in, "Angel, could you hear me?"

[Yes my Lord, you're plans have gone off sooner than we could have hoped for! I have already sent the **[Shadow Knights]** to raid the city's supplies]

Ainz almost stopped in mid air before realizing just what kind of subordinates he always has, "That is for the Magicians Association, what of those **[Shadow Knights]** in the Adventurer's Guild and unaligned?"

[I have organized them to abandon their identities in favor of looking for Nobles to take over.]

Ainz thought about it for a moment, the idea of infiltration was ideal but what of even greater fruit, "Assign half of them into defending the Guilds and other points of interest. Tell the Liches to prepare the Legion."

The voice from Angel had changed quickly to confusion, [My Lord, would that not reveal us!]

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, as I have a good feeling about it. I need the Undead army prepared within fifteen minutes so act with haste!"

[I-I understand my Lord! In your name I will act!]

Ainz deactivated his **[Message]**. He doesn't know why, but he felt like something grand is about to happen.

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**

Yes, I'm still alive and kicking. Next chapter would be release next week, so calm your horses.


	6. Unstoppable Force VS Immovable Object

**Chapter 6: Unstoppable Force meets Immovable Object**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class:** [Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. So if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

Ainz arrived at the Fort Bridge Ulg in just a matter of seconds, and just like Faltra it was in chaos. Dozens of guards shot their arrows at the approaching Demonic Beings, but all of it just bounced off of their bodies. The guards panic grew even more as the Demonic Beings started to hurl《Fireballs》at them, destroying a portion of the wall and damaging a few of the guards.

Ainz hastily landed on top of the stone bridge in between the Fort's Gate and the Demonic Beings. The sheer speed Ainz had when he landed created a huge gust of wind, temporarily stunning and confusing the Demonic Beings. The guards looked at Ainz with hope and confusion, wondering where he came from and if it's possible he could help them. The Demonic Beings, on the other hand, glared at him for stopping their advance. Ainz proudly stood on top of the stone bridge, waiting for them to advance once again.

A large Demonic Being started to approached Ainz. Its face was similar to that of a wild boar, its nose stuck, and two upturned tusks were growing out of its lips. It was wielding a large axe befitting its size.

"Small weakling. In a way. Die!" The Demonic Being raised it's large axe over its head preparing a downward slash.

"**[Greater Break Item]**."

"What!?" The Demonic Being looked at its hands in shock as it witnessed its weapon turned into moths of light before disappearing.

"**[Death]**."

The Demonic Being's body suddenly froze, it stood for a few seconds before it became limp and fell in front of Ainz. The guards begin to cheer after they witness the Demonic Being's death, even though they're a bit confused how Ainz actually killed it. The Demonic Beings saw what happened to their kin, so they cautiously back off for the time being, scared that the same fate will befall them if they get close.

While the guards are cheering, Ainz observed the Demonic Being's corpse slowly turn into black particles before disappearing.

_So the information from the book wasn't wrong. The corpse of a Demonic Being does turn into black particles and then disappear if they die. Tsk, so I can't use them as catalysts for my undead creations then._

Ainz looked at the Demonic Beings, _An army of over a hundred Demonic Beings must have a leader. Angel said they have 2 commanders, but I doubt that they're the ones that orchestrated the Demihuman rebellion. I need to force whoever is the one pulling the strings to show themselves. Thankfully, I have an idea how to do that and simultaneously gain the favour of the races in Faltra. _

Ainz removed his mask and gauntlets, revealing his undead features to everyone.

Everyone looked at Ainz with disbelief and shocked. Exactly as Ainz caught everyone's attention, he simultaneously activated his** [Despair Aura l]** and his robe's **[Disaster Aura]**. A dark red and black aura rose beneath Ainz's feet enveloping his entire body as another layer of black aura surrounds the already existing one.

The two unnatural and different aura ominously move in a peculiar, yet beautiful way. Because of their simultaneous activation both auras seemed to mix and move together like one, making both far more intimidating and terrifying to onlookers.

Now was his time to act.

"I am Ainz Ooal Gown! Ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom and bearer of the title of undefeated Martial Lord! This city is under my protection," The glowing red lights within Ainz's eye sockets began to burn brighter. "So those that dare hurt it shall all die."

The Army of Demonic Beings looked at one another with fear written all over their faces. Some looked like they're about to run, some were on high alert for what Ainz is about to do next.

_No matter how powerful an army is, it's worthless if the ones compromising it are all in disarray. This is one of the reasons why I prefer commanding an army of undead more than an army of living creatures. No matter what happens, even if they're burnt, damaged, or even dismembered, the undeads will continue to fight because they can't feel neither pain nor emotions._

"What the hell is the meaning of this!"

A large, black scaled, muscular Demonic Being that has a similar appearance to that of a Lizardman angrily walked forward out of the army's formation. Beside the Demonic Being is a short humanoid creature clad in a black full-body armour and wielding a jousting lance, most likely another Demonic Being as well.

Based on their appearance alone, Ainz knew these two were the commanders Angel was previously talking about. So he purposely deactivated both of his auras so that they could get close.

The two Demonic Beings slowly walked towards Ainz, stopping when there were about 8 meters between them.

"You talk like you're some sort of big shot for someone that's basically just a talking sack of bones." Gregore said in an arrogant tone and a mocking smile on his face.

_Hmm, but can he back it up?_ Ainz thought to himself while he cast** [Silent Magic: Discern Enemy]** on the two Demonic Beings. Both of them have exceeded level 80, making them both stronger than Emile,_ I mustn't let my guard down._

"Gregore, don't underestimate. Lost again, don't want, right?" Edelgard said in a timid tone.

Gregore frowned at what Edelgard said.

Edelgard took off her helmet, letting her silver hair spread out and revealing she has brown skin, violet lips, and golden reptilian eyes.

"I'm Edelgard, strongest spear-user among the Demonic Beings. You're in our way," Edelgard twirled her lance and pointed it at Ainz. "Me killing you, necessary."

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to say that." His friend championed.

"**[Extend Magic: Mass Hold Species]**."

The two Demonic Beings suddenly stopped moving, their bodies frozen in place like some sort of invisible force is holding them back from moving.

"So both of your** [Magic Resistance] **is not enough to overcome my spell. I've expected more from the both of you. Oh well, you're just bait to lure out the one pulling the strings behind the scenes anyway."

Ainz used** [Silent Magic: Greater Teleportation]**, teleporting himself about 10 meters in front of the army of Demonic Beings.

"**[Twin Maximize Magic: Thousand Bone Lance]**!"

Countless bone spears manifested all around the army of Demonic Beings. Over a thousand spears were shot at incredible speed towards the army of Demonic Beings, shredding them in a matter of seconds. Dozens of Demonic Beings tried to run, but before they could even take a few steps away from the slaughter they're turned into nothing more than mince meat by another volley of countless bone spears.

"That was...easy. Huh, I expected more-"

"《Dark Bullet》!"

Ainz quickly snapped his head back at where the two Demonic Being commanders once were. He saw a black bullet was shot in his direction so he dodged it. The two Demonic Being commanders he previously restrained are now free.

_So they broke my spell. Was it by sheer force or willpower? Does both of those factors improve the probability of a spell's affect breaking? This is a different world, so maybe the affect of my spells could be overcome by those factors._ Ainz thought to himself while observing the two Demonic Being commanders.

Ainz noticed a hint of fear within both of their eyes, but Gregore seems to be far more scared than Edelgard.

Edelgard pointed her lance at Ainz and charged at him with the speed akin to a newly shot arrow, which reminded Ainz of Clementine's attack. Gregore is running behind her and is shooting multiple《Dark Bullet》through continuously punching at the direction where Ainz is located.

_It's not refined, but at least they know how to strategist and cooperate in the middle of battle. It's quite disappointing I have to kill them._

Ainz easily dodged Gregore's attacks, afterwhich he cast** [Silent Magic: Greater Teleportation]** to teleport himself 5 meters away in front of Edelgard. Ainz's sudden teleportation in front of Edelgard caught her off guard for a moment, but she still thrusted her lance at him without hesitation. Exactly as Edelgard was about to hit Ainz, he quickly used** [Despair Aura l]** and then deactivated. Because of this, Edelgard suddenly froze in fear for a moment as a sinister black aura surrounded Ainz's body for a couple of seconds before disappearing. The sudden effect and removal of the fear that came from the **[Despair Aura l] **caused Edelgard's attack to become dull and slow, but she still pushed her body to continue the attack.

"You still press on your attack, impressive." Ainz dodged Edelgard's attack and grabbed her lance with his left hand when she's about to pull it back. "But foolish."

Ainz forcibly pulled Edelgard's lance, dragging her with it. Ainz put his open right hand on Edelgard's chest and cast a spell, "**[Maximize Magic: Shockwave]**!"

Edelgard was hit point-blank by a powerful shock wave that destroyed her ribcage and launched her straight to Gregore. The sheer speed Edelgard gained when she was launched knocked Gregore back about a few meters and broke a dozen of his scales when she crashed into him.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me...goddammit! Where is that bastard when we need him!" Gregore grabbed and covered Edelgard using his left arm, while he held his right arm in Ainz's direction in case he attacked.

"It's infuriating isn't it? You fought in the front lines with your kin, led them in battle, and yet...look what you have become." Ainz casually walked towards Gregore while he speaking to him, "You fought gallantly, but we both know you stand no chance against me. Your leader abandoned you in your greatest time of need. He did not even show up!"

Ainz coldly laughed. "How does it make you feel?"

Gregore did not reply, continuing to hold his arm in Ainz's direction.

"I know there's someone that's leading this invasion behind the shadows."

"So what! What's your point!"

"I'll give you a choice."

Ainz stopped walking, as he now proudly stood in front of Gregore.

"Answer my questions about your invasion and I'll spare you. Refuse and I'll kill you, it's quite simple."

Gregore looked at Ainz with a confused look, he took a moment to think what he should do and say next before he hesitantly lowered his right arm.

"F-fine, I'm willing to cooperate."

"Good. What is the main objective of this invasion?"

"To destroy the races living in Faltra and release Demon Lord-sama."

_Do they know about Rem's secret? No, I doubt that. If they knew about it, the assassins would have tried to kill Rem first before Celes._

"What information could you give me about the leader of this invasion."

"Not much, he's a Demon mage that could easily use powerful spells and keeps on calling himself the Demon Lord of another world. He easily defeated me when I challenged him, because of his bullshit ability! That's all the information I know about him. I did not bother knowing his name. Edelgard knows more about him than I am."

"So she knows more about him than you." Ainz looked at Edelgard.

"Yes, she's been close with him since he was summoned from the《Starfall Tower》."

_《Starfall Tower》, the same place where I was summoned. Is he perhaps not from this world as well? Gregore did say he called himself a Demon Lord of another world._

"It seems like that's all the information you have. You've done your purpose well, now I don't need you anymore." Ainz said in a cold and serious tone.

Gregore eyes widened as he quickly tried to convince Ainz to spare him, "Wait! I could serve you! I would even fight together with you against him! Just let me li-"

"**[Death]**."

Gregore's dead body let go of Edelgard before falling down backwards on the stone bridge. Gregore's body laid on the stone bridge for a couple of seconds, before it slowly turned into black particles and disappeared just like the previous Demonic Beings Ainz killed.

"Now then, Edelgard was it. How about you tell me everything you know?"

Ainz grabbed Edelgard's head and lifted her up above the stone bridge.

"I..won't...sa..s-say anything." Edelgard weakly said, blood dripping down her mouth.

"If you won't tell me what I want, then I'll just have to extract the information I need from your memories using **[Control Amnesia]**. I doubt you could resist such a high level spell. So I recommend you not to struggle, or else I'll erase every memory in your mind that doesn't have the information I need. Turning you into nothing more than a mindless hollow shell of your former self."

Edelgard began to internally panic after hearing what Ainz said. She tightly grasped her lance and looked at Ainz's ribcage, she prepared herself to use all her remaining strength to attack it as a final attempt of damaging him. Ainz noticed this, so he tightly grasped her head and casted **[Silent Magic: Lightning]**.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Edelgard screamed in agony as her entire body was electrocuted. Her muscles rapidly spasmed and the flesh of her head that Ainz grasped began to burn.

"I apologise...I normally wouldn't torment my enemies, but I'll have to do it if I want to force your leader to show himself. The spell I casted is only 3rd tier, You're quite high level so it won't cause any major permanent mental or physical damage."

"《Hercules Lance》!"

Ainz quickly released Edelgard's head and hastily used** [Silent Magic: Fly]** and** [Silent Magic: Greater Teleportation]** on himself to quickly avoid the incoming attack.

Ainz quickly appeared 15 meters above the stone bridge. He observed where he was located before he teleported, and saw a 5 meters long spear made out of light was embedded on where he was previously located.

_He's finally here. Pitty I had to look like the bad guy here. _Ainz thought to himself.

A Demon arrived standing on top of a large floating rock that flew out of Faltra and stopped mid-air above the stone bridge. The Demon that just arrived has silver hair, black eyes, birthmarks that looked like bluish tattoos on the left side of his forehead and cheek, and a pair of horns on his head. His pitch black clothes, a luxurious mantle that has golden features, a black staff that has a dark red gem in the of shape a diamond on it, and a black ring in his left middle finger that has a dark red gem attached to it were magnificent.

The Demon seemed to be controlling the large rock by using some sort of spell on it, based on the fact when he pointed his staff below him the large floating rock slowly landed on the stone bridge. The Demon hopped off of the large rock and ran towards Edelgard, as he got close he crouched down and examined her wounds with a concerned look on his face. He took out 5 glass potion bottles filled with green liquid from an item pouch hidden within his mantle. He simultaneously pulled the corks off of the potions using his teeth and poured its contents on Edelgard's body. The wounds that Edelgard had gained from her battle against Ainz began to rapidly heal.

_Those potions are almost on par with the expensive type of blue potions used by Adventurers of the NW. I'll have to examine one of those potions after I killed him. I wonder if it's possible to create a more potent potion by creating a hybrid using his and Nfirea's potion._ Ainz mused to himself.

While the so-called "Demon Lord from another World" is helping the newly recovered Edelgard, Ainz cast** [Silent Magic: All Appraisal Magic Item]** and **[Silent Magic: Discern Enemy]** on him.

_What...just happened?_ Ainz is completely confused by the results of his spells. Not only did the spells not show Ainz the Demon's level and the abilities of his equipment, the spells were also reflected back to him. Ainz easily figured this out, because his anti-scrying offensive barrier and ring blocked two divination spells that could only be casted by him.

_How's that even possible? A skill? An item? Some sort of racial ability? Maybe a passive skill? After all, he reflected my spells while helping that Fallen and didn't notice the spell being cast on him and reflected back on me._

"Hey, you! I know you're one that's controlling those creatures inside of Faltra!"

Ainz musing was suddenly interrupted by the outburst of the Demon he was observing.

"Creatures? I don't know what kind of creatures you have seen and fought inside Faltra, so could you clarify?" Ainz calmly and innocently asked, which angered the Demon more.

"Those creatures inside Faltra that have humanoid bodies made out of what seems to be black smoke and equipped with bone armours and black longswords! The same creatures that's been slaughtering my soldiers!"

"Oh, do you mean the **[Shadow Knights]**? Yes, I'm the one that's controlling them."

The Demon glared at Ainz. He was about to attack him out spite, but he was momentarily stopped by Edelgard tugging his mantle.

"Diablo...be careful. He's... powerful..." Edelgard weakly said.

"You don't have to worry, I'll be fine. I apologise for not coming sooner. I had to dispose of a dozen of those** [Shadow Knights]** so the others could easily escape." Diablo turned his head towards Edelgard and gave her a serious look. "You also need to escape. It's true that your wounds are healed, but your body is still exhausted and in pain. Do you understand?"

"But... he defeated... army."

"You have to trust me on this. After all, I'm the Demon Lord Diablo! I won't back down to some skeleton that could cast a few spells!" Diablo arrogantly proclaimed with a smile on his face.

Edelgard understood the true intention why Diablo wanted her out of the battlefield, so she nodded to him before running away. Even though she doesn't like it, she knows she'll most likely be more of a hindrance than help if she joins him in battle in her current state.

"You might be arrogant, but you still care for your allies. You have quite an admirable trait." Ainz claimed with a phantom smile upon his face.

"For someone who just massacred an entire army, I'm surprised you didn't attack her when you have the chance." Diablo sneered at Ainz while glaring at him with an angry and prideful look in his eyes.

"It's a way to honour one who I would call a friend, who put down his life in a similar case. After all, greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends."

"Are you trying to say you're letting her go, because you know you're gonna kill me?" Diablo asked in a slightly angry tone.

"You have attacked a city to which I was in, and it would surely be inhuman of me not to make the one who orchestrated it pay for all the lives he has claimed."

Diablo looks at Ainz like he's a madman, "You know, you're quite prideful yourself."

"Indeed, I bare the name of Ainz Ooal Gown after all."

"Ainz Ooal Gown? Strange name."

"Yeah, because a Demon having a name Diablo is real original."

Diablo gave Ainz a puzzled look. Ainz, seeing Diablo is momentarily confused, initiates a plan to extract information out of him.

"How about we play a little game before we fight?"

"Fine, I'll humor you. What kind of game do you want to play?" Diablo confidently said with a smirk on his face.

"It's simple. We'll take turns answering each other's questions. We both are limited to 3 questions that the other person needs to answer. I'm sure both of us have some questions for each other that we want answered."

Diablo simply gave a laugh with a devilish smile, "I'll go first then. What are you?"

"I'm an Overlord, the highest ranking undead currently existing in this world."

Inside of Diablo's head, the wheels were turning, _Overlord? I've never heard or read this type of monster before. It's not mentioned by any NPCs, Players, or even lore in《Cross Reverie》. Is he some sort of secret boss in the game? Maybe that's the reason I don't know him. He's some sort of secret Demon Lord boss that could only be triggered by an event!_

Ainz gave his own question, "How did the other Demonic Beings enter Faltra unnoticed?"

"That's simple. I've connections with dozens of Demihuman merchants and guards in Faltra that allowed us to easily smuggle them in supply wagons. The Demihuman guards that's on their side, are mostly the ones that inspected the wagons that contain the Demonic Beings. So the wagons easily entered Faltra without any further inspections. But if a Human or a Demihuman that's not on are side inspects and discover the Demonic Beings, we either bribe, blackmail, or-" Diablo did a quick horizontal slash at his neck with his hand. "Kill them to shut their mouths."

_Brutal and efficient, he reminds of Demiurge._ Ainz remarked.

"Are you a Demon Lord?"

"In other people's perspective they considered me one, but that doesn't mean I don't." Ainz slyly said.

_That gives me more questions than answers!_ Diablo internally screamed out of frustration.

"I want to know why you're doing this?"

"This?" Diablo almost sputtered as he heard those words.

"Invading Faltra, raising a Demihuman rebellion, etc., I think we both know what I'm referring too."

"Because I promised Edelgard that I'll protect and help her release the Demon Lord." The confident and arrogant look on Diablo's face turned serious. "And I won't let anyone get in my way in doing so."

"You sure are set in your goal. So, what's your final question?"

"My last question is the same as your previous question. Why are you doing this? Protecting Faltra even though you're clearly not one of the races?"

Ainz took a short pause before answering.

"Because just like you, I've made a promise to a certain girl. We both have made similar promises. The only difference between them is that I need to kill the Demon Lord to fulfil mine."

"You know, you're basically giving me another reason to kill you. So how about you quickly give me your last question so we can get started with are battle." Diablo's confident and arrogant look returned to his face.

"Fine, my last question is...are you a Player?"

Just as fast as Diablo's confident and arrogant look returned to him, It was quickly shattered and replaced by a look of disbelief and confusion.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

"You don't have to answer my question. Your reaction alone is enough for me to figure out that the answer is yes." Ainz said to Diablo in a calm manner, but in truth he's as confuse as him.

_I knew he was summoned from《Starfall Tower》, which means he came from another world like me, but I would never imagine he would be a Player!_

"Wait! How is that even possible? Are you a Player? I haven't seen that kind of race your using in Cross Reverie before."

"Cross Reverie? I came from Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil? Is that another game? And how could there be another Player here? Especially a Player that came from another game!?"

Diablo started to rapidly ask Ainz questions, but stopped when Ainz finally said something.

"Don't tell me you're that idiotic?" Diablo froze when he heard those cold words from Ainz, "Did you really think you're some sort of 'chosen one' and believe that there's no possibility another Player exists in this world?"

Diablo was taken aback by what Ainz just said, but he didn't let that stop him from quickly retorting Ainz's questions.

"How could I possibly think of that when I'm just suddenly summoned in this world without any warning? I'm too busy trying to survive and figuring out if my spells, items, and skills operates the same in the game."

"Hmm, it's true we came from different games, and most likely have different circumstances and difficulties as well. So maybe I shouldn't judge you by not expecting the existence of other Players."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

There was a long and awkward silence between the two of them. Both not knowing what to do with the other out of confusion, so they both just silently stared each other down. Both waiting for the other to attack.

Ainz suddenly coughed into his hand to break the silence and to catch Diablo's attention, "I think we both agree nothing is going to happen if we're both just keep on standing here. It's true we both might be Players, but in the end we're enemies as well."

"True, so don't start begging for mercy when this Demon Lord turned you into nothing more than a pile of dust!" A sadistic smile grew on Diablo's face. He pointed his staff in Ainz's direction and cast a spell, "《Hercules Lance》!"

"**[Greater Teleportation]**!"

Just like before a 5 meters long spear made out of light was shot at Ainz's direction in unimaginable speed, but missed him as he teleported on top of the stone bridge to get away from the attack.

_He teleported!? So he could do that multiple times? In Cross Reverie, the only teleportation type spell is《Return》, and that could only teleport Players back in town!_

"**[Maximize Magic: Call Greater Thunder]**."

Ainz's spell summoned a large lightning bolt that descended down from the sky and was about to strike Diablo down, but a peculiar magic circle suddenly appeared above his head where the lightning was about to hit him. When the lightning bolt hit the peculiar magic circle, it suddenly shot back into the sky and began to rapidly descend down to where Ainz is. Resulting to the lightning bolt hitting its own caster instead of its intended target.

Ainz released a convincingly fake groan when the lightning bolt hit him. Tricking Diablo on believing the lightning bolt did damage to him, which it actually didn't because of his Overlord skill** [Electric Immunity]**.

Unknowingly, _So lightning spells are effective against him. Undead monsters in most MMORPGs are extremely weak against holy, light, and fire type attacks, but it seems like lightning type attacks are just as effective._ He took the bait.

"That was one powerful spell! Too bad no matter what kind of spell you would use to attack me, it would just be reflected back at you because of my《Magic Reflection》. So how about you just sit down and have a taste of my own magic.《Lightning Bullet》."

A barrage of purple bullets made out of lightning was rapidly shot from the tip of Diablo's staff. The bullets hit Ainz's directly at his chest, sending electricity all over his body and knocking him back a few meters. Ainz released a fake groan once again.

_So he believed my little act, Good. I need him to waste as much mana as possible while maintaining my distance so I can study his abilities. The fact he easily reflected a 9th tier spell is concerning, but I doubt he could continuously do that and could truly reflect all types of magic. Because if he truly does have the ability to reflect all types of magic. That means two things; this battle is going to be far more difficult than I expected, and the Devs of Cross Reverie really don't know how to balance their game properly._

Then again, what was Yggdrasil but a bunch of OP shenanigans because the Devs were shitty.

"**[Maximize Magic: Gravity Maelstrom]**."

Within Ainz's empty right hand materialized a spiralling black ball of gravity, which Ainz tossed to Diablo. Ainz looked at Diablo with disbelief as he proudly stood with his arms wide open, not doing anything. The spiralling black ball of gravity was about to hit Diablo's body, but just like before a peculiar magic circle appeared where the spiralling ball of gravity is about to hit him. When the spiralling black ball of gravity hit the peculiar magic circle, it was reflected back to its caster just like what happened before.

"**[Greater Teleportation]**."

Ainz, seeing his own spell being reflected again, teleported himself 5 meters backwards before his own spell could hit and damage him again. The spell missed Ainz and instead landed and created a wide, shallow, crater where he was located before he teleported.

_So he could also reflect AOE spells!? You gotta be kidding me! So it's true he could reflect all types of magic...No, I still have to test if my other spells work on him._

"**[Life** **Essence]**,** [Mana Essence, [True Death, [Temporal Stasis]**."

Ainz furrowed his non-existent brow as he felt all of the spells he previously cast reflected back to him, but this time the spells didn't affect him whatsoever because of his **[Death Immunity]**, and countermeasures for time stop and divination spells.

On Ainz's end, _All of that didn't work!? Even my 9th tier single target instant-death and time stop spell was easily reflected! Why and how did he even get that game breaking ability!_ Ainz internally screamed out of pure frustration and annoyance.

On Diablo's end, _What was that? I'm sure he cast some spells, but it didn't see any of them. Is he using invisible and instantaneous type spells? That would explain why I couldn't see them, but why didn't he take any damage when it was reflected? Maybe those are buff spells? That's not important right now. I need to focus on defeating if I want to win!_

"《Black Lance》, 《Dark Burst》."

"**[Wall of Skeleton].**"

A jet-black lance appeared in front of Diablo and was launched at Ainz's direction. A wall made entirely of low-tier skeletons suddenly rose in front of Ainz, blocking the spear from damaging him. But even though the** [Wall of Skeleton]** easily blocked Diablo's first spell, it was completely destroyed by a soundless explosion caused by Diablo's other spell,《Dark Burst》.

Diablo cast another spell at the now defenceless Ainz. Expecting this time, he could damage him.

"《Darkness Rain》."

"**[Wall of Protection from Arrows]**."

A green see-through dome surrounded Ainz as dark arrows started to downpour above him like black rain. All of the arrows hit the dome Ainz is in, but all of them just shattered before disappearing. Leaving Ainz unharmed once again.

Diablo could only internally grumble at the scene, _He completely blocked three of my spells! How many defensive spells does he have!? Like seriously, why does he have a spell specifically to block arrows! I have to admit he's pretty good, but no matter what he'll do he's stuck in defence. All of his magical attacks would just be reflected back at him, so isn't like he has a choice to begin._

"**[Summon Undead 10th]**."

In front of Ainz appeared an undead equipped with a rusted crown, a blood soaked cape, a full plate armour that has curved blades like that of a scythe sticking out of it, and a war scythe with the blade fitted on the end of its handle. The creature Ainz has summoned is a **[Doom Lord]**. A high-tier undead whose stats far exceed that of its own level because of Ainz's powerful **[Necromancer]** build, that black haze of negative energy leaked out from the gaps of its armour and is chipping away at its HP as a penalty. But Ainz doesn't care because he could just summon another if it dies anyway.

_It's true I couldn't damage him using my magic, but that doesn't mean I'm out of options. After all, my build isn't focused for combat magic or powerful AOE spells like Ulbert. I specialize at summoning and buffing my undead servants. So let's see how he handles my **[Doom Lord]**._

Ainz snapped his fingers, and the** [Doom Lord]** suddenly charged straight towards Diablo. Midway on its charge the **[Doom Lord]** activated its skill, **[Ruinous Night]**. The skill emitted black haze that scattered all around the field. The skill raises the stats of its user in exchange of a faster HP depletion rate. It also ignores the damage reduction caused by level differences, and undead beings including the **[Doom Lord]** within the black haze are given damage reduction from holy, or light element, or moves that use the karma stat to calculate damage.

This is one of the reasons why Ainz wanted to summon the **[Doom Lord]**, because with this skill the other undead beings he is going to summon will be buff if they're within the haze.

Because of how fast the** [Doom Lord]** was going, it easily closed the gap between it and Diablo. The **[Doom Lord]** used its war scythe that emits a black haze of negative energy like its armour to slash at Diablo's chest.

Diablo tried to block the scythe with his staff, but it was futile because the strength of the** [Doom Lord]** far surpasses his. Blood gushes out from Diablo's large open wound caused by the attack of the** [Doom Lord]**. Diablo released a loud groan and began to quickly back away. He clutched his wound with a pained expression on his face. He stared at the puddle blood on the stone bridge that came from him.

_I took so much damage even with my physical damage reduction. Not_ only_ that, I also felt like the scythe attack had some sort of affect that I don't know. It's like a portion of HP was sucked out of me, but it disappeared when the blade of the scythe leaves my body. It still doesn't change the fact that this...thing, did extra damage by using some sort of unknown affect. I have to watch out its attacks and the haze it summoned. I still don't know what those things do._

The** [Doom Lord]** charged once again towards Diablo and this time attacked him with a horizontal slash, which Diablo dodged by the skin of his teeth. After dodging the attack of the** [Doom** **Lord]**, Diablo tried to cast an offensive spell at it to destroy or at else force it away from him for a moment. But the** [Doom Lord]** rapidly and relentlessly slashed at him multiple times, continuously disrupting him from casting any of his spells and also damaging him as well.

Ainz observed Diablo at a dance as he struggled fighting his summon. Multiple small and large slash wounds can be seen all over his body, and more are being made because of the **[Doom Lord]** rapid attacks.

_So I was right. Even though his equipment has strong defensive capabilities, he has absolutely zero protection against negative energy. After all, negative doesn't exist in this world so protection against wouldn't have been created. This means all attacks infused with negative energy would deal more damage against Diablo. There's only one problem..._

At first it couldn't be easily seen, but Ainz noticed that a thin green aura surrounds Diablo's wounds and it was slowly healing them.

_He has regeneration… How annoying! If my spells couldn't reflect back at me, I would have already bombarded him with as many high-tier fire spells as possible to shut his regeneration down. Good thing the negative energy is at least slowing it down. The problem is based on the rate my summon's HP is depleting, Diablo would eventually be given an opening which he'll use to easily destroy my summon because its HP is almost all depleted. Of course I wouldn't give him a single chance of gaining an upper hand against me._

Ainz waved his hand and summoned ten transparent undead beings around him that looked like flickering shadows and radiated a terrifying aura. The undead beings Ainz summoned are** [High Wraiths]**. Undead beings that specialize in hit and run tactics by using their ability to turn invisible, and deal damage against their enemies using negative touch. They all ominously float a few inches above the stone bridge, waiting for their master's command.

"Eliminate him."

All of the** [High Wraith]** simultaneously dispersed on Ainz's command. They swiftly flew within the haze so they could be buffed by it, and turned invisible to remain unseen by their prey.

"While he's busy fighting my summons, I might as well summon some back up just in case. Even though I already commanded Angel to prepare the undead army so I can bring them using **[Gate]** in case I couldn't handle this battle, but I doubt an army of low-tier undead could damage Diablo. They won't last without a catalyst, but I don't need them to be. **[Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight]**, **[Create Middle Tier Undead: Death Knight]**..."

Diablo striked the scythe of the **[Doom Lord]** using his staff to redirect its attack away from him. But the superior strength of the** [Doom Lord]** allowed it to easily reposition the staff to slash at Diablo's left leg.

_Agh! I know this thing is an undead and all, but the fact it's an expert hand-to-hand combatant that can't be tired is basically cheating!... I can't let my anger get a hold of me. I just need the right time to create an opening and attack it so I can focus all of my attention at Ainz._

Diablo dodged another attack from the** [Doom Lord]** and then backed away to create some space. Unexpectedly, he let the **[Doom Lord]** close the distance and even let it almost hit him before dodging the attack. An arrogant smile grew on Diablo's face as he finally had an opening to attack. He pointed his staff at the chest of the** [Doom Lord]** and prepared himself to cast a devastating spell.

"《Flare Burs-Aghhhhh!" Diablo suddenly felt immense pain all over his body. The sensation and pain is similar to that of the black haze from the scythe of the** [Doom Lord,** but Diablo knew that's impossible because the **[Doom Lord]** is right in front of him and the pain originated from something touching his back. He swiftly snapped his head behind him to see who's the one that attacked him, but he saw there's no one behind him.

"What? I'm sure someon-Aghhhh!"

Diablo felt immense pain all over his body again, but this time he felt it multiple times and the pain was so unbearable he almost fainted. Diablo might not see them, but he knows someone or something is attacking him. Before he could figure what could possibly attacking him, the **[Doom Lord]** did a sweeping slash that launched Diablo at the side of the bridge and almost chop off his right arm.

"I'm tired of this!"

Diablo pointed his staff upward.

"《Omit》《Burst Rain》!"

Because Diablo used《Omit》which shortened the casting of his spell, the spell was successfully cast before any of the undead could interfere. A fireball appeared in the sky and burst open which created multiple fireballs that rain down all around Diablo. The dozens of fireballs and the explosions it caused completely destroyed all of the** [High Wraith]** surrounding Diablo, even though they're all invisible.

Diablo, unscathed by the explosions caused by his spell because of his《Magic Reflection》stared at the** [Doom Lord]** with a look of relief and confusion as he witnessed it wither away.

_So it has some sort of time limit, good. I could at least take a break for a moment and-what the!_

Diablo's thoughts were interrupted when he realized there's a dozen large stones incoming at him at high speed.

"《Volcanic Wall》."

Flames suddenly sprouted out from the stone bridge's deck in front of Diablo, creating a tall wall of flames to block the incoming attacks. The extreme heat from the wall burned the large stones in contact with the it, to the point they're nothing more than ashes. Knowing it won't hurt him because of his《Magic Reflection》, Diablo walked through the flames without hesitation and looked at where the previous attacks came from. What he discovered shook him to his very core.

He saw Ainz surrounded by ten large undead beings, each one is equipped with a spike covered armour, a horned helmet, a large tower shield, and a Flamberge. Furthermore, there are two more different kinds of undead, standing side by side, in front of the undead beings protecting Ainz.

The undead at the left side has a large muscular body covered mostly by bandages, and has shoulders with a few metal screws embedded into it that are connected to a chain with skulls attached to it. The undead at the right side meanwhile has a thin body, a flame patterned green hair, a long elf-like ears, and the tips of its fingers are covered with sharp blades. Not only that, its also equipped with a black overcoat with purple outlines and white buttons.

_You got to be fucking kidding! There's more!? How could he even summon so much!? Don't tell me he could just spam summons until I'll eventually die? That's cheating!_ Diablo internally screamed out of frustration.

While Diablo was busy fighting the** [Doom Lord]**, Ainz had summoned **[Death Knights]** to be his meat shields that'll protect him, and also summoned the** [Corpse Collector]** and** [Jack the Ripper]** as damage dealers.

"That went more smoothly than I expected. Now then, do it."

Ainz sent a command to all of his undead summons using his connection to them. The **[Death Knights]** smoothly and swiftly formed a phalanx in front of Ainz to protect him. Ainz knew that the phalanx formation is mainly used by dense grouping of warriors equipped with long spears, but he still used it knowing that the large size of the **[Death Knights]** and the length of their swords allowed them to have a range almost on par with the long spear.

**[Jack the Ripper]** charged toward Diablo while laughing like a maniac, while the** [Corpse Collector]** casually ripped off large chunks of the stone bridge using his bare hands and used them as projectiles.

Diablo crouched down for a moment and pointed his staff at the stone bridge's deck.

"《Super Mine》,《Volcanic Wall》."

Dozens of magic circles suddenly appeared all over the bridge's deck, before disappearing after a couple of seconds. When the charging** [Jack the Ripper]** stepped on the location where one of the magic circles was previously seen, it triggered a small explosion that almost broke its left leg, causing it to stop its charge for the time being. The **[Corpse Collector]** also stopped its attack after the stones it threw were burned into ashes again by the same spell that blocked its previous attack.

But the real reason why they stopped their attacks is because Ainz commanded them to do it using his connection to them.

_So he planted magic mines all over the bridge to protect himself against close quarter combatants. Good, I would have done the same if I was in his shoes._ Ainz thought to himself after witnessing what had happened with** [Jack the Ripper]** through the eyes of** [Corpse Collector]**, using the **[Undeath Slave Sight] **he had cast on it when Diablo was still fighting with the **[Doom Lord]**.

"You created an impressive defence for someone who keeps on relying on his《Magic Reflection》."

"You created an interesting defence yourself for someone who keeps on relying on his summons."

"I'm a** [Necromancer]**, I specialize at summoning and commanding the undead. What did you expect?"

"Indeed, too bad your little summons can't get close to me anymore."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Why do you think I summon and use undead beings in combat?"

"Because they won't get tired."

"That's one of the reasons, but the real reason why I always use them is because," Ainz pointed his index finger at Diablo. "They don't fear death."

**[Jack the Ripper]** charge towards Diablo once again at high speed, triggering explosions left and right each step it took. Every explosion slowed** [Jack the Ripper]** down, but it continued its charge without hesitation even though its body is completely covered in fire and almost broken.

_H-How could it keep on going!? Undead beings are supposed to be weak against fire!_

Diablo looks with fear in his eyes at the flame covered** [Jack the Ripper]** charging towards him, while continuously laughing like a maniac. But Diablo stood his ground, waiting for the right time to attack the charging undead. Exactly as Diablo is about slashing the distance of** [Jack the Ripper]**, he shoved the tip of his staff into its mask and cast a spell.

"《Explosion》!"

**[Jack the Ripper] **was completely blown apart after receiving a point-blank explosion created from Diablo's spell. Its remains slowly withered away and disappeared because of its nature as a summon.

Diablo gave a smile as he thought, _That was close. Thank god I used the《Super Mine》spell...wait, the mines. They've all been used!_

Diablo's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly realized Ainz's true intention was. He was about to use another《Super Mine》, but was stopped when a barrage of large stones was thrown at him. One of the large stones hit Diablo's head, which temporarily stunned him.

Ainz, not wanting to give Diablo a single chance to heal his injuries using his regeneration, commanded all of his undead summons to press on the attack using his connection to them. The** [Death Knights]** and** [Corpse Collector]** released a terrifying war cry as they charge towards Diablo.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!《Grand Tornado》!"

A rapidly spinning, large tornado, suddenly manifested above the horde of charging undead. The tornado's strong winds pulled the undead horde inside of it, in which they're shredded before their bodies are flung at the river below the stone bridge.

"《Adzet》."

"**[Fly]**,** [Perfect Unknowable]**."

Diablo used a spell which allowed him to float and control a large chunk of the stone bridge his standing on. He controlled it to float above and away from the tornado he created, that's currently destroying and flinging parts of the stone bridge all over the place. Ainz also used his magic to get himself away from the rapidly approaching tornado, but unlike Diablo, he used two different and separate kinds of spells that allowed him to get away unseen.

The tornado almost destroyed the entire stone bridge, before it began to rapidly slow down to the point it couldn't maintain itself and disappeared.

"I think I went a little overboard at that one."

Diablo observed below him the crumbling remains of the stone bridge fall and sink down into the lake. He also checked if Ainz had fallen into it, but there's no sign of him whatsoever.

"I hope the tornado pulled and shredded Ainz as well, or at else damaged him enough to the point he was forced to flee."

Diablo pulled out a bunch of potions from his hidden item pouch and removed their corks.

"I might as well recover some of my HP and MP while he's still hiding."

Diablo was about to drink his potions, but the large chunk of the stone bridge his been using as a platform suddenly shattered into pieces. He spilled his potions and began plummeting down to the river.

"《Air Block》!《Air Block》!《Air Block》!《Air Block》!"

Diablo wouldn't let himself crash down into the river, so he rapidly used a spell which turns the air as hard as concrete multiple times. Basically creating a bunch of invisible barriers below him. Diablo landed on one of these invisible barriers, and began jumping off the other barriers until he landed on the grassland dozens of meters away from Fort Bridge Ulg.

_That bastard just won't give me a goddamn break! Maybe If I use the right spells, I could knock him back a dozen meters away from me. Giving me enough time to use my poti-_

Diablo touched where his item pouch is supposed to be, but it wasn't there. The only thing that's left is the item pouch's strap, which showed clear signs of something forcibly ripping the part connecting it and the item pouch together.

"Are you looking for this?"

Diablo snapped his head at where the voice came from. Unsurprisingly, the owner of the voice is Ainz, who had suddenly appeared mid-air and is now floating above Diablo. Furthermore, Ainz is holding Diablo's item pouch at his left hand, while his other hand is holding a wooden staff that has a golden ornament attached on top of it.

Diablo saw Ainz had his item pouch and was about to demand it back, but stopped when Ainz suddenly teleported himself in front of him and then reached out his open left hand, seemingly giving it back.

Diablo is completely confused by Ainz's actions, to the point he doesn't know what to do next. Should he cast a spell at him? Ainz is right in front of him after all, or maybe it's a trap and that's exactly what he wants! Diablo took a couple seconds of thinking, before he decided to try on taking his pouch back. Magic would be reflected back at Ainz if he uses it to attack him anyway, and even if he got close enough to him that his in range of his staff, he could just dodge it. So Diablo cautiously walked towards Ainz and reached out his arm to take back his item pouch.

"**[Hell Flame]**."

Diablo saw his item pouch suddenly engulfed in dark red flames, causing him to quickly pull back his arm. His eyes widened out of horror and disbelief as he witnessed his item pouch which hold countless equipment, consumables, and weapons he had collected over the years rapidly burn into ashes.

"Do you really think I would let you heal yourself with potions? You're already difficult enough with your regeneration and《Magic Reflection》, so I'll destroy anything that'll give you another advantage in this battle. That item pouch is about on par with a Relic-Class item or higher, based on the fact my **[Greater Break Item]** spell didn't work on it and I have to use a high-tier spell just to destroy it."

A small dark, purplish portal appeared mid-air at Ainz's right side. He put his staff into the portal and then it disappeared.

"Unlike you, I have a better way of storing my items."

Ainz gave Diablo a suspicious look. He expected him to ask how he opened the portal or how he destroyed his floating platform by only using a staff, but he didn't ask anything at all. Not only that, Diablo didn't show any violent reaction after witnessing him burn his item pouch. He just silently stood there like he was waiting for something to happen. Because of his unusual behaviour, Ainz is extremely suspicious and paranoid of Diablo, so he decided not to attack him for now so he could better understand how to handle this peculiar situation.

_This is too strange. I expected him to go berserk after I basically trampled all over his pride, but his not doing anything at all. Is he trying to provoke me on attacking him?_

"HA...HA..HAHAH...WHAHAHAHA!"

Ainz was snapped out of his musing by Diablo's sudden laughter, which caught him completely off guard.

"What's so funny?"

Diablo's laughter slowly died down. He gave Ainz a serious look, and then answered his question with a mocking tone.

"This entire battle. We're two beings that have the power of Gods, both fighting for what we stand for. But deep down inside we're just normal humans pretending as someone we're not."

"Indeed. But unlike you, I'm not flaunting my power and acting like some sort of Demon Lord just for the fun of it. Everything that I've done has a reason, I'm doing what's necessary to give my subjects and the children of my friends a better future. So don't you dare compare me to you."

"Ouch...your words cut deep, but thank you."

A devilish smile grew on Diablo's face.

"For what?"

"For giving me enough time," Diablo pointed his staff at Ainz. "to finish the casting of my strongest spell.《White Nova》!"

A peculiar, white, magic circle with a sun design appeared on the tip of Diablo's staff. The magic circle quickly disappeared and was replaced by a small ball of white fireball, which slowly fell to the ground.

"**[Greater Teleportation]**!"

Ainz teleported himself dozens of meters backward.

_I knew there was something strange about his actions! After seeing the firepower of his previous spells, his strongest one is most likely very devastating and has a large AOE. If I dodge it, it'll hit Faltra and destroy a large portion of it, most likely killing hundreds or even thousands of people. If that happens, everything I have done to save Faltra up to this point becomes meaningless. And even if I use myself as a shield to protect Faltra, there's no guarantee that the spell wouldn't kill me or have a large enough AOE to hit Faltra even if I did use my body. Either way, he wins._

Ainz pulled out a small hourglass from his sleeve and tightly grasped it. The hourglass in Ainz's hand is see-through and has a small amount of green sand in each of its bulbs. Ainz is slowly crushing both of these bulbs.

_Good thing I'm prepared...too bad I'm not sure if this will work._

Multiple magic circles appeared and circled around Ainz. Exactly as the white fireball created from Diablo's《White Nova》touched the ground, Ainz quickly shattered the hourglass in his grasp.

"**[Fallen Down]**!"

Ainz's** [Fallen Down]** summoned a large pillar of blue light that descended from the sky and began to rapidly expand. While Diablo's《White Nova》created a concentrated beam of white light in front of him, that destroys anything it touches. Both of this powerful spells activated together at the same time, so both of them clashed together and created an extremely bright flash of light for a moment. Both spells tried to overcome and destroy each other, but because Diablo's《White Nova》is a powerful spell that does continuous damage in a set area and Ainz's **[Fallen Down]** is almost the same thing, both spells cancel out each other and disappear after a couple of seconds.

"How...is this possible?"

Diablo blankly stared at the large, scorched, fissure and crater on the ground created from the interaction of his and Ainz's spell.

"Surprising isn't? I couldn't believe it myself."

Ainz released a sigh of relief, which irritated Diablo.

"Wh-What did you do!? How is this possible!?"

"It's quite simple. I knew your《Magic Reflection》would reflect back any spells that I'll use against you, but that doesn't mean I can't use my spell to counteract yours. Of course the only way to counteract your strongest spell is by using one of mine, but I wasn't sure if my** [Fallen Down]** would work, because I knew your《Magic Reflection》will activate if it expands too much and hits you. Thankfully, your《White Nova》is strong enough to slow its expansion, that it disappeared before it got any closer to you. What I did is a very risky gamble, and I still couldn't believe it worked."

Ainz relaxed his body and released a sigh of relief again.

"Still. I'm surprised you could still stand."

"What's that supposed to… mean."

The moment Diablo finished his sentence, his vision began to slowly darken and his entire body became extremely weak. He felt his consciousness slipping away, so he bit his own tongue to force himself to stay awake and used his staff as a support to help him stand.

"Mana Exhaustion. One of the most fatal weaknesses of all Magic casters, that occurs if too much mana is expended. The most annoying part of mana exhaustion is that even if the Magic caster still has lots of mana left, both the body and mind would still receive severe drawbacks if powerful spells are rapidly cast."

Ainz pulled out Clementine's stiletto from his item box and started to casually walk towards Diablo.

"The pain caused by the repeated exposure to negative energy hid the feeling of your body expending too much mana, so don't be too hard on yourself for not noticing. You're one of the strongest opponents I've ever fought in these new worlds. So as a show of respect, I'll make sure to use every part of your body properly."

Diablo pointed his staff at Ainz and tried to cast a spell, but Ainz quickly stab his arm with Clementine's stiletto, forcing Diablo to drop his staff and release a pained scream. Ainz grabbed Diablo's neck and lifted him above the ground while chocking him.

"You know, if you didn't have your《Magic Reflection》," Ainz pulled the stiletto from Diablo's arm and pointed its tip at his chest. "I would have already stabbed this into your chest and released the** [Fireball]** stored in it, so you'll be burnt inside out."

Ainz slowly pressed the stiletto's tip at Diablo's chest.

"But I'm sure stabbing your heart would also be enough to kill you."

Ainz pulled the stiletto back so he could use his full strength to stab its blade into Diablo's chest.

"Let's see if you could survive th-"

Ainz was suddenly blinded by a flash of dark purple light, and then he was forcibly flung sideways by a powerful unknown attack. Ainz quickly used** [Greater Teleportation]** to teleport himself near Diablo so he could see the one that attacked him, and what he saw is something he didn't expect.

"I told you to run away."

"Let you die, couldn't."

Edelgard grabbed Diablo's arm and helped him stand up. She also gave him his staff, that he dropped because Ainz stabbed his arm.

"You've used《Sacrifice Charge》in that state? You know that's dangerous for you."

Diablo showed his disagreement of Edelgard's dangerous and risky actions, but Edelgard just gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know."

Edelgard turned her head towards Diablo and stared at his eyes.

"But we made a promise, protect each other. Remember?"

A playful smirk grew on Edelgard's face.

"...You're right. After all, It would tarnish my reputation as a Demon Lord if I break my promise. So let's do this together."

"**[Death]**."

Edelgard's playful smirk suddenly froze, and the life within her eyes disappeared. Her body fell and was caught by Diablo.

"Edelgard?...Edelgard, are you all right?"

Diablo noticed Edelgard isn't breathing at all. He touched Edelgard's wrist to check her pulse, but there was none whatsoever.

"This is impossible."

While embracing Edelgard's corpse, Diablo witnessed it slowly turn into black particles and then disappear. Diablo took a minute before he could process Edelgard's sudden and abrupt death. He stared at her jousting lance with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! This is my fault! I couldn't protect her! Now she's dead because of me!"

Diablo ranting abruptly stopped for some reason. Diablo grabbed Edelgard's jousting lance and stood up.

"No. It's not my fault."

Diablo tightly gripped the jousting lance in his hand.

"You...You killed her...YOU KILLED HER."

Diablo charge towards Ainz without hesitation. He doesn't care if he dies, he already prepared himself to use all of his remaining strength to attack Ainz using Edelgard's jousting lance. If he dies, he'll die fighting.

"A last charge, a brave yet foolish decision."

Ainz quickly pulled out his prototype staff from his item box and threw it at Diablo.

"Get out of my way!"

Diablo used Edelgard's jousting lance and blocked Ainz's prototype staff, but he stopped as he suddenly felt unbearable, throbbing pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw Ainz's stiletto embedded in it. Diablo collapsed on top of a puddle of his own blood, after seeing the stiletto embedded in his chest.

"You didn't realize that the staff was nothing more than a distraction, because you let your anger control you. You were a worthy opponent. Maybe in another life, maybe even world, we could have been friends."

Ainz walked away from Diablo for a moment to take his prototype staff back.

"《Return》."

Ainz quickly turned his head at where Diablo is supposed to be, but he isn't there anymore.

"The Guildmaster said that teleportation type magic was rare. It seems he could use it as well. Then why didn't he use it in battle just like I did then? I'll think about a way to counteract him if he ever returns again later. I still have a lot of things to do in Faltra."

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**

Ok. It took a few more weeks than I expected, but here's the new chapter! In my defence, there's a literal pandemic outside and I was mentality drained halfway through writing this chapter, so the release of this chapter is late.


	7. Chapter 7: Faltra's Pandemonium

**Chapter 7: Faltra's Pandemonium**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Overlord and How Not to summon a Demon Lord.

Cross Reverie Magic:《Fireball》

Cross Reverie Class:《Mage》

Yggdrasil Magic: **[Fireball]**

Yggdrasil Class:** [Mage]**

Speech: "Interesting."

Thought: _Interesting._

**(The last fanfic I wrote was filled with a lot of wrong grammar and spellings mistakes. So if you find something wrong, I would appreciate it if you send me a message about it.)**

**BTW thanks REDthunderBOAR for the Help.**

* * *

The sounds of battle and explosions echoed throughout the entirety of Faltra. Guards and Adventurers trying to evacuate civilians to a safe location, all while trying to fend off the Demonic Beings that had slipped through Faltra and the rebel Demihumans. The《Summoners》under Celestine helped the guards erect makeshift barricades on the roads to slow down the Demonic Beings.

But no matter what or how well they do their jobs, they're still at a disadvantage against the Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans. Dozens of civilians had already been killed by them, while the buildings were decimated.

The larger Demonic Beings stood at the frontline together with the best warriors of the rebel Demihumans, side by side fighting against the guards and Adventurers together. The other rebel Demihumans that weren't in the frontline, such as the Mages, stayed at the rear to boost the magic of the Demonic Beings that are hurling 《Fireballs》 at guards and Adventurers.

Boosted 《Fireballs》 created larger explosions than expected, killing and injuring a lot of guards and Adventurers as a result. Whatever fortifications that were put up were easily destroyed from simply being near them.

"Evacuate the civilians! I'll handle the Demonic Beings!" Emile said with determination, giving hope to all of those that are fighting the Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans, "Mages! You already know what to do! Archers, don't let the enemies get close to you! Continue to shoot your arrows no matter what!"

Emile charged towards the frontline of the Demonic Beings and the rebellious Demihumans. One of the Demonic Beings attacked him with it's large sword, but Emile easily and swiftly blocked it with his own sword that was boosted by the mage-type Adventurers behind him. The Demonic Being was momentarily stunned by Emile's block, so the Archers took this chance to shoot their arrows at it. Unfortunately, the arrows just bounced off the thick hide of the Demonic Being not leaving even a single scratch.

"Weaklings. Pathetic, all Die!" It barked in an unhuman voice.

The Demonic Being shifted its focus to the other Adventurers and tried to attack them with it's sword, but Emile blocked the attack with his own sword again. However, the Demonic Being's attack had more force behind it than the previous one, so he was knocked back in surprise.

Emile quickly regained his stance and was about to attack again. But as he saw the other Demonic Beings hurled dozens of boosted 《Fireballs》 at the Adventurers that helped him, he hastily rushed to their aid and protected them by using his own body as a shield.

The boosted 《Fireball》exploded on impact to Emile's body, breaking large portions of his armour and greatly damaging his body. The Adventurers and guards that saw Emile's grievous state were panicking. After all, Emile is the strongest among them, if he dies the same fate will quickly befall to all of them. So the mage-type Adventurers are currently healing Emile with their magic as fast as they can, while the warrior-type Adventurers and the guards protect both of them in case the Demonic Beings try to interfere.

The Mages took a sigh of relief after completely healing Emile when they all suddenly felt a throbbing pain on their back. Before the Mages could understand what happened to them, one by one they all began to collapse backwards.

"What's happening to all of you? What's the problem?"

Emile flipped the collapsed bodies of the Mages and discovered an arrow embedded into each of their back. The Mages didn't react whatsoever when Emile flipped them, so he quickly checked their pulse and breathing.

"They're...dead. All of them."

Emile grabbed the arrow embedded into the back of a dead Mage near him, and quickly pulled it out so he can examine it. He stared at the arrow's bloody tip and noticed a thick, purple liquid dripping off of it.

"Poison. That explains how they were easily killed, but how is it possible none of the other Adventurers or guards noticed the incoming arrows and blocked it?"

Emile was snapped out of his musing by a sudden attack that came from behind him. He was caught off guard by the attack and was hit by some sort of blunt object behind his head. Emile was still conscious even after taking the attack that would otherwise kill a regular person, so he pushed his body to see the face of his attacker before he's consciousness could slip away.

"That's impossible!" Emile shouted out of pure disbelief.

Emile's attacker is one of his fellow Adventurers. A female, Demihuman Adventurer that he helped with training and quests a long time ago.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Don't you dare question me, you Human filth!"

The Demihuman Adventurer swung down her mace at Emile with the intent to kill him. Emile dodged her attack while trying to convince her to stop.

"Please stand down! I can't hurt such a beautiful and fragile maiden! After all, it's my duty to protec-AGHHHHHHHH!"

The Demihuman Adventurer kicked Emile's groin mid-sentence, making him drop to his knees and scream out in pain.

"Just shut up and die!"

The Demihuman Adventurer raised her mace above her head, and readied herself to slam it down against Emile's head. But her attack didn't come, as she was suddenly interrupted by an arrow that came out of nowhere and pierced her arm. The damage from the arrow forced her to drop her weapon and scream out in pain just like Emile.

"Emile might not want to fight you but I will!" Shera said with determination.

Shera notched another arrow while cautiously coming out a nearby alleyway together with Rem and her《Summoned Beast》. Following behind them is a squad of knights that's under the command of Faltra's Lord. Each one of the knights is equipped with a set of metal armour that has the crest of Faltra at it's chestplate, and a metal halberd just like the weapon used by regular guards.

"There's more casualties..." Rem quietly said to herself, while she stared at the mutilated corpses scattered around the ground, "They don't show any mercy at all."

"Don't get distracted, soldier! Take the injured and protect the civilians!"

"Don't let any of those Demonic bastards and rebels get away!"

"Let's show those scums what true soldiers are capable of doing!" The leader of the knight squadron shouted at the top of his lungs to banish the fear of his men.

After hearing their leader's encouragement, the knights released their war cry before fearlessly charging towards the hordes of Demonic Beings and rebel Demihumans. Most of the knights fought the invaders with the help of Adventurers and guards, while the other knights took the civilians and the injured into a safe location. As the battle continued, it began to tilt in Faltra's favour as the Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans were slowly being pushed back by the city's protectors. Furthermore, the《Summoners》commanded their《Summoned Beasts》to sneak and attack from behind the Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans which caught them off guard.

While the others handled the situation, Shera and Rem rushed to Emile's side to check on him.

"Emile, are you ok?" Shera asked with a small panting in her breath.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...just need a break..." Emile weakly replied, clutching his groin and curled up on the ground still suffering.

"Here, take this," Rem gave Emile a** [Minor Healing Potion]**, which he quickly took and drank. The potion healed Emile in a matter of seconds after drinking it, returning him in a stable condition that allowed him to stand up and move again.

"Rem, I'm eternally grateful to you! I didn't expect that my enemies would use the ones I had sworn to protect against me, so I was caught off guard! But now that I'm fully healed, I'm prepared to go back into battle and defeat those that dare hurt Faltra!" Emile smiled at Rem and Shera. "Please, stay back. I can't let you two get in any danger!"

Both Rem and Shera gave Emile a slightly annoyed look, but they already knew his personality and desire to protect others, so they just dismissed his comment.

Rem's ears fluttered for a moment before turning, "I get what you're saying, but I have to handle this first."

Rem threw one of her Summoned Beast crystals onto the ground, the crystal shattered and was instantly replaced by her《Shadow Snake》. Rem pointed her finger at the traitorous, Demihuman Adventurer who attacked Emile and commanded her《Shadow Snake》, "Don't let her escape!"

The《Shadow Snake》lunge at the Demihuman Adventurer, and quickly wrapped itself around her to stop her movement. The Demihuman Adventurer tried to use her mace to attack the《Shadow Snake》restraining her, but Shera quickly knocked her out by hitting her head with a swift punch to the face.

"There's even Adventurers on the side of the Demonic Beings," Rem stated while bitting her lip.

Emile finally took a breath before his eyes widened, "Wait, how did you two get here unharmed? Almost all of Faltra is filled with enemies and I doubt even with both of your help, the squad of knights most likely couldn't handle the Demonic Beings and rebel Demihumans that blocked your way."

Both Rem and Shera look at each other for a moment before answering Emile's questions.

"Well...you see. It seems like someone or something has already defeated most of them."

"What do you mean? How's that even possible?" Emile asked both of them, confusion written all over his face.

Rem answered Emile's questions this time, "I know it sounds unbelievable, but I assure what Shera said is true. When we both were trying to get here, we saw countless corpses of Demonic Beings and rebel Demihumans scattered all around Faltra. All of which has multiple, large, slash wounds on their bodies and some had their limbs chop off."

"That's...pretty brutal."

"Yeah...brutal indeed." Rem became silent for a few seconds before snapping herself out by shaking her head. "We've asked civilians that were on the scene to know who's responsible for this massacre, and their answers are all similar. It seems like a group of creatures made out of black smoke and equipped with black longswords and bone armours are the ones that massacred Faltra's invaders."

"What!? That sounds like some sort of abnormal type of Demonic Beings."

"I doubt that. When we talked with the civilians about these creatures, they said that they were saved and protected by them even while fighting the invaders. The knights also arrived as we were asking the civilians, and were equally confused as we were about what happened. They even thought we were the ones that did it, but we've explained what we know and they believed us."

"I'm surprised the knights even came here in the first place. I expected them to guard the Central District, because they're under the Lord."

"It seems like a small group of Demonic Beings breached the Central District's defence while the rebel Demihumans and other Demonic Beings were fighting. Forcing the Lord to take action by sending in his knights."

"So even the Nobles are affected. Well, we at least gain some extra help against our enemies!"

A confident smile grew on Emile's face as he grabbed his sword and readied his stance, fully prepared to charge into battle once again. But before he could do that, he stopped to ask something that's been bothering him for a while.

"By the way," Emile turned his head towards Shera. "Where's Ainz?"

Before Shera could answer Emile's question, a large pillar of blue light suddenly descended down from the sky and began to rapidly expand. The pillar of blue light became brighter as it expanded, to the point it momentarily stunned and forced everyone to close their eyes, before it disappeared after a few seconds. The pillar of blue light descended outside of Faltra, but it was large enough that everyone present saw and felt its power.

"I think that answered your question."

After the appearance of such powerful and unknown force, everyone was in a state of shock and disbelief. Rem and Shera were the only exception as they've quickly regained their composure. Most likely a result of them adapting to the peculiar things they've experienced up to this point.

Taking that advantage, Rem transformed her《Shadow Snake》back into its crystal form and quickly put it back in her pocket without making any noise.

Shera whispered to Rem, "Hey. What do you think happened that required Ainz to use-" Shera gestured at where the pillar of blue light previously descended, "That much power. After all, we've never seen him use any spell that even came any close to that before."

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But the fact Ainz used some sort of unknown and powerful spell, means he is fighting someone that he considers a potential threat."

Shera sensed a hint of fear at Rem's words, so she comforted her to remove her fear, "You don't have to worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah...thanks. I just need to calm down and believe in Ainz."

Rem was thankful to Shera for comforting her, but unfortunately her fear quickly returned when her《Summoned Beast》,《Aslau》, moved in front of her as the surrounding suddenly became tense. The Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans finally regained their composure, and now ready to cause chaos again. Faltra's protectors noticed this and formed a suitable formation for the incoming battle.

"This doesn't look good...Shera, is there something wrong?"

Rem looked at Shera and noticed her ears twitch.

"Someone is coming from above."

"What?"

The ear-splitting sound of metal crashing into stone echoed throughout a large portion of Faltra. The source of which is a jousting lance that was thrown from the sky at an unbelievable speed, and is now deeply embedded into the stone pavement of Faltra's street. Furthermore, the jousting lance was thrown directly at the space separating both Faltra's protectors and invaders, showing both sides that whoever did it isn't afraid to intervene at their battle.

"This is quite an interesting battle, but I do suggest that all of you should stop now."

Everyone turned their heads towards where the voice came from, and what they saw could only be described as anomalous. The owner of the voice is a peculiar looking skeleton equipped with a raven black robe that has golden edges, magical and expensive looking rings, and an ominously glowing red orb that's in its abdomen.

The anomalous being slowly floated down from the sky, after which it proudly walked towards the jousting lance it previously had thrown. Both sides became extremely cautious when the anomalous being grabbed the jousting lance, and effortlessly pulled it free from the stone pavement of Faltra's street.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown! The Sorcerer King, saviour of the Roble Holy Kingdom, and the one that holds the title of undefeated Martial Lord!"

Ainz proudly proclaimed as he elegantly twirled the jousting lance in his hand, and then pointed it towards the Demonic Beings.

"Drop your weapons and surrender, or I will get rid of you all." Ainz said in an intimidating, cold, and yet calm tone.

Both sides were taken aback by Ainz's threat. Countless people stared at him like he was a madman, while others looked at him with hope in their eyes such as Rem and Shera.

"All of you know who's the owner of this," Ainz tossed the jousting lance towards the Demonic Beings. "So I think you already know what I'm truly capable of."

Almost all of man present looked at the jousting lance with confusion, not knowing what's the meaning behind Ainz's actions. But unlike others, the Demonic Beings looked at it with pure fear and disbelief.

"That Lance, Edelgard-sama...dead?!"

"Impossible! Edelgard-sama, powerful!"

"True! Demon Lord, help her! Trick! This is a trick!"

"Yeah! Can't trick us, Bone bastard!"

A phantom smile grew on Ainz's face as he witnessed their reactions. He flipped his robe in one swift motion and spread his arms. Their reactions were just as he wanted them to be.

"I assure you," The flames within Ainz's eye sockets slowly became furious. "It's indeed the weapon of one of your commanders, Edelgard. I've also-"

"STOP TRICKING US!"

One of the Larger Demonic Beings at the frontline suddenly charged towards Ainz without hesitation. The Demonic Being, which seemed to be a cross between a human and a lion, quickly drew its large sword and prepared itself to attack at Ainz. In response for its hostility, Ainz snapped his right fingers and used **[Silent Magic: Death]** on the charging Demonic Being. The spell instantly took effect, completely robbing the Demonic Being's life away before it could take another step. Its large body collapsed in front of Ainz and slowly turned into black particles after a few seconds.

"How uncivilized. It's rude to interrupt someone mid-sentence, don't you know that?"

Ainz quickly took a glance at everyone around him unnoticed, checking if they finally realized that his previous statements were not a bluff or trick.

"Do you all understand now? I have even defeated your false Demon Lord." Ainz emphasized the last part as he activated his **[Despair Aura l]**.

Ainz's body was quickly enveloped by an ominous, rippling, black aura that slowly turned his surrounding heavy and tense. Everyone that were near him suddenly felt what could only be described as primal fear, causing them to instinctively back away from him to escape the effect of his aura.

"And don't try to buy some time, nobody will come. After all, your army has already been turned into mincemeat."

Those present that heard Ainz's words; the Demonic Beings, the rebel Demihumans, and even some of the guards and Adventurers felt terrified of Ainz. After a few seconds passed, 10 rebel Demihumans couldn't handle the abnormal fear they're experiencing any longer, so they tried to run away. Unfortunately for them, they were quickly and brutally chopped into pieces by a pair of anomalous beings that suddenly landed in front of them.

'So Diablo wasn't bluffing back then, he indeed killed a large amount of my** [Shadow Knights]**. That pair are the only remaining** [Shadow Knights]** at my disposal, and they're barely even suitable for combat in their current state.' Ainz thought to himself, slightly annoyed by the loss of his soldiers.

The bodies of the remaining** [Shadow Knights]** were clearly quite unstable; furthermore, their equipment sustained extensive damage. Both of which are the result of their previous fight with Diablo. But even with their weakened state, the **[Shadow Knight]** still radiates an intimidating aura to show they're not afraid to fight.

And they were simply summons who could be brought back later.

"Does anyone want to try again?" Ainz said in a mocking tone.

There was long silence between both sides that lasted for about a minute, but it was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting stone. The source of which are weapons of the Demonic Beings and the rebel Demihumans they've dropped as a sign of surrender to both Ainz and Faltra.

Ainz turned around to face Faltra's protectors, "I think you already know what to do next."

The Adventurers and guards instantly knew what Ainz was talking about, so they spring into action. They quickly took all the weapons of their enemies before apprehending them for their crimes. The mages helped them do this by using their《Summoned Beasts》, checking the skies for those Demi-Humans possessing such an ability.

Though it is not as if any were willing to try now.

"So this is your true form, Ainz! It's quite interesting!" Emile greeted Ainz with a smile on his face, much to the surprise of almost everyone present. Even Ainz was a bit confused by him.

'He isn't afraid of me? I already know his personality, but I didn't expect his perception of me would not change that much... Huh, he might be less of an annoyance than I thought. I could use him to improve my reputation with Faltra's Adventurers and civilians. Indeed, I'm starting to see the benefits of turning him into my ally.'

"Ainz, you did it! You defeated all of them!"

Ainz was snapped out of his musing by two familiar voices. Behind Emile emerged both Shera and Rem, they ran towards Ainz to congratulate him with their victory

"I can't believe that you even defeated the army of Demonic Beings. Well, you do have the title of Sorcerer King. So I shouldn't have been surprised that you could handle them."

Rem seemed to be thrilled with their victory as well, but she still retained her composure and didn't show much of her excitement, unlike Shera. Rem just gave Ainz an adorable smile that reminded him of Aura.

"Indeed, such trivial matters are child's play to me after all." Ainz boasted with a more than earned bravado, "Now then, how many people did the two of you heal?"

Shera answered Ainz's question, "About 60 or more, I'm not sure. We've also ran out of potions that you gave us."

"You don't have to worry about that." Ainz pulled out another leather bag that's filled with potions from his inventory, and gave it to Shera. "Take this. Inside it are dozens of potions which you 3 could use to heal a lot of people."

"So, you trust me to help them? I will not disappoint you, my friend! Shera, please give me a dozen or so potions. I'll heal all the wounded maidens that were hurt by the invasion!" Emile proudly proclaimed.

Shera opened the leather bag that Ainz gave her to take some potions, but stopped for a moment when she noticed something unusual.

"Wait, there's a new type of potion in here."

"What do you mean? Let me see that for a moment."

Rem took the leather bag from Shera and checked the potions within it. She took one of many similar potions in it, that are different from the previous potions that Ainz gave them. The potion within Rem's hand is using a different kind of glass and it's filled with green liquid.

"Why does this potion look quite similar to are own?"

"It does look like one of the potions that we Adventurers use," Emile pointed out.

Ainz answered Rem's question, "Because both potions was made with the same components and methods."

"How did you got so many? I thought you only have those red and purple ones."

"I took it from the leader of the Demonic Beings, Diablo, while we were fighting. I've checked the healing properties of his potions using** [All Appraisal Magic Item]**. So you don't have to worry because it's as effective as the purple potions, and its healing properties also affect most races."

"Diablo, so that's the name of their leader. I would never forgive him for hurting dozens of lovely women." Emile quietly mumbled to himself, "He was prepared for the invasion if he had this amount of potions. I'm surprised you took all of this while fighting him."

"Where did he even store this much potions? Did he have an equipment similar to your bag that allowed him to store large amounts of items?" Shera asked Ainz.

"Indeed, he had a pouch that has a similar enchant with my **[Infinity Backpack]**. Your deductive is quite impressive, Shera."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you figured it out." Rem quirped

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Rem casually said with a smirk on her face.

"Stop teasing me."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Rem and Shera began to exchange friendly banter with one another, and Emile took a dozen potions from the bag so he could start distributing it later. While they did that, Ainz is silently contemplating his interaction with Diablo.

'I was too careless and dropped my guard. I didn't expect he could use teleportation magic, because the Guildmaster said it was rare. At least I now know his abilities and skills, so creating a suitable plan to eliminate him in the future should be easy. I've also gained a lot of items from his pouch, too bad I only took about a few dozen or so before I had to go back in combat.'

Ainz continued to mull over the details, 'He might be prideful, but I know he's smart enough to figure out how my **[Perfect Unknowable]** works. It's better to distract him by burning his pouch, than him figuring out how my spell works. The remaining items I didn't take from the pouch are only considered High-Class at best, so it's not like I've lost that much.'

Ainz pulled another bag from his inventory and gave it to one of the remaining** [Shadow Knights]**. The bag he gave to them contains all the items he took from Diablo, so he commanded the** [Shadow Knights]** using his connection with them to teleport back to their base where it will be kept safe. Furthermore, he also sent a separate command to his cabal of** [Elder Liches]** to examine the items when it arrives to understand their capabilities.

"Now then, Emile." Ainz called out with the force of his Royal Authority.

"Yes!"

"Where's the Guildmaster? I've to talk to her."

"I've heard from the other Adventurers that she went to the Central District."

"She most likely went there to directly ask help from Faltra's Lord. It's quite rare for the Adventurers and high ranking nobles to help each other, but it seems like they've come to an agreement. I'm going to the Central District to discuss something important with the Lord and Guildmaster. I'll be back to help you 3 after I'm done."

After checking that Rem, Shera, and Emile understood him.

With a sudden realization Ainz turned to a knight, "Excuse me, umu, could you kindly lead me to the Central District? I need to discuss something important with your Lord."

"Ye-Yes your Majesty! I'm honoured you've chosen me to escort you to the Lord. Please, follow me."

Ainz already knew where the Central District was after studying the stolen blueprints, but he still needed a way to show Faltra's Lord that he's not an intruder. That's the only reason why Ainz wanted to be accompanied by one of the Lord's knights. After all, there's no loyal knight that would bring an enemy to their Lord's home.

The Central District is where the estates of nobles, wealthy individuals, and Faltra's Lord are located. Surrounded by a thick stone wall that's much more weaker than the outer walls, but its strength isn't that important as it's meant to prevent crime and not repel Demonic Beings.

The walls were quite tall and had a gate in each cardinal direction. Normally, knights are stationed at the gates to check anyone that came in and out of the Central District, but none of them could be seen as they were currently either helping civilians, or have been sent to guard valuable estates from the invasion.

Nevertheless, Ainz is quite pleased with the current situation as there aren't any patrolling knights that could potentially mistaken him as a Demonic Being and cause a ruckus. Furthermore, as another result of the lack of manpower, Ainz and the Lord's knight went through the gate without any delay. They then walked straight to the Lord's mansion, which is located at the innermost part of the Central District.

The Lord's mansion had 3 floors whose walls are made out of bricks, making the estate quite large. Furthermore, the window frames, the doors, and even the walls that surrounded the mansion had been beautifully carved. Overall, the entire estate is befitting for someone that holds the highest title in Faltra.

When Ainz and the knight arrived at the mansion's entrance, they were stopped by a pair of knights that were stationed there. They pointed their halberds at Ainz, showing clear hostility at him as they threatened him to back away or else they'll attack him. The knight that was accompanying Ainz tried to reason with them, but he could only somewhat calm them down, much to the dismay of Ainz.

'It will be troublesome if this goes on for much longer. Negotiate with the Lord could also potentially be more difficult if a fight broke out...' Ainz began to think of a way to fix his current situation, but abruptly stopped when a familiar guard arrived.

"Men you are to calm down!" The new guard shouted with all of his might, momentarily stopping the knights from trying to attack Ainz. "He's a guest of the Lord, not an intruder. He's also the one that helped me, so please, stop pointing your weapons at him."

The knights were hesitant at first, but finally believed the guard's words after realizing Ainz didn't show any hostile intent at them this entire time. He didn't even retaliate whatsoever when they threatened him. In the end, the knights reluctantly let Ainz pass through the gate.

The guard that helped Ainz with his predicament was Boris. Unlike before, he is now healed from his injuries and had his broken equipment replaced. He also talked with the knight that guided Ainz, and told him that he's being stationed here for the meantime by the Lord's order.

Exactly as Boris and the knight finished talking with each other, a butler exited the mansion and bowed at Ainz. The butler then proceeded to asked Ainz if he could follow him. Ainz nodded as a response. The butler guided him through the mansion's well maintained garden, passed the entrance hall, and then down a long corridor that had a red carpet arranged on it. Ainz finally arrived in front of the Lord's room. The butler knocked on the door and informed his master about Ainz's arrival.

"Let his Majesty enter." The Lord said in a serious tone.

After receiving his master's order, the butler opened the door for Ainz and then stepped aside.

Ainz internally took a deep breath, banishing the anxiety that was filling his mind. He's now prepared, there's no going back.

* * *

**The Update of this story will be inconsistent.**

The next chapter will bee release in 2021 or when I'm finishing making it. My inspiration in this story is basically drained, so I'll be back when I got some time to spare.


End file.
